Hero Directions
by Aria DiLaurentis
Summary: Faith Hudson returns five years after being lost at sea a changed woman. As she reconnects with all of her old acquaintances, she tries to fulfill the promise she made to her father to save the city. Arrow AU.
1. Chapter 1

I was alone. It had been that way for a while. The island was called Lian Yu. It was also called Purgatory. I didn't know if I would ever make it home. That was when I noticed a ship was coming. I ran to the effigy that I set up if such a situation arrived. I fired my bow and hit it causing it to go ablaze. I waved my hands and the boat saw me. I hoped there weren't be any perverts on board.

Fortunately, there wasn't. I found myself in China and that was when the news broke. It was big news. I didn't know if it could be bigger news. The thought to be lost at sea white heiress that disappeared five years ago was found alive. I imagined all of the magazines would pay for my story, but I really wasn't interested in telling. They would just have to settle for the story that Faith Hudson was back. I was not the socialite that was shipwrecked. I was a woman and I was going to save my city.

Of course, I did have a level of guilt. I was the lone survivor of the shipwreck that killed my father, the crew and my girlfriend's sister. I had a feeling that people would be talking about that as well. I just wanted to go home at that moment.

Once I got home, the first thing that they did was take me to the hospital, even though I had already been checked out by the Chinese doctors. They probably didn't trust them.

It was there that my mom found me. The first thing that she did was hug me while she cried.

"I can't believe that you're home." She told me. "You must be tired of all of these doctors. Let's take you home so you can sleep in a real bed."

My home kind of looked like a castle. It was fitting considering that we were called Starling City royalty. The car parked and the butler went for my trunk in the trunk, but I stopped him.

"I can carry it." I told him.

"Your room is how it was. We never had the heart to change anything." Mom explained. So she had kept hope that I was alive or just couldn't move on.

"Faith." A voice interrupted. It was Will Schuester, one of my father's business partners. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"You remember Will, your father's friend from the company?" Mom asked. I didn't say anything and walked away. I then noticed another familiar face.

"It's good to see you, Raisa." I greeted the maid. She had been with us for practically my whole life.

"Welcome home, Miss Faith." She replied before hugging me. I had a feeling that I was going to get a lot of hugs. "Mr. Evans called. He wants to join you for dinner."

"That's wonderful." Mom declared. Sam Evans had been my best friend. We had grown up together. I then looked to the top of the stairs. "Faith, did you here that?"

I saw her there: my little sister Aria. She had grown since I had last seen her. She was almost as tall as me now.

"Hi, sis." I greeted her. She ran towards me. She looked like she was ready to tackle me.

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it." She replied as she hugged me. "I missed you so much."

"You were with me the whole time." I told her.

I came out of the shower, my first in years, and looked around my room. The world had changed a lot in five years. I hadn't expected it to be the same as when I left. I wasn't even sure who I was anymore. I looked at my body and noticed all of the scars. It would cost a lot to cover them up if I planned on doing so, which I didn't. They were part of who I was now. They were a reminder of my past.

I remembered the night on the boat. I walked into the main part of the boat in my nightgown. I had left Kitty in my room.

"Are we in trouble, Daddy?" I asked.

"One of us is." He replied as I looked behind me and saw Kitty in her underwear.

"Faith, where's the bottle opener?' She questioned.

"I'll be right there." I remarked.

"You know when this gets out, things are going to get ugly." Dad stated.

Back in the present, the door opened behind me. I had changed into a black dress.

"What did I tell you? Boats are terrible." The voice declared. I looked and saw Sam.

"Sam Evans, I missed you, buddy." I told him as I gave him another hug. They were definitely still coming.

At dinner, I sat at the end of the table with Sam and Aria while my mom and Will sat on the other side.

"Let's see what did you miss?" Sam replied. "World Series winners: Red Sox, Phillies, Yankees, Giants, Cardinals. Five straight guys won American Idol and there's some new Pokémon games. Ninetales has Drought now."

"What was it like there?" Aria asked me.

"Cold and dark." I answered.

"Tomorrow, you and me are doing the city." Sam explained. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"That sounds like a good idea." Mom replied.

"I wanted to swing by the office." I responded.

"Well there's time for that. Hudson Global isn't going anywhere." Will stated. At that time, Raisa tripped, but I caught her before she spilled anything.

"I am so sorry, Miss Faith." She apologized.

"It's alright." I replied before I said something to her in Russian.

"You speak Russian?" Sam asked in surprise.

"I didn't realize you took Russian in college." Will stated.

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother." I retorted. I probably could have found a better way to say that. It sounded pretty bitchy when I said it.

"I didn't say anything." Aria replied.

"She didn't have to." I explained.

"Faith, Will and I are married." Mom explained. "And I don't want you to think that either of us did anything to disrespect your father."

"We both knew Christopher was gone." Will added.

"It's fine." I declared. "May I be excused?"

"Don't forget about tomorrow." Sam told me. I was pretty sure that he wouldn't let me.

That night, I was sleeping on the floor. It was raining and I was dreaming about the boat. It was right before the crash and I was with Kitty. I couldn't get to her and I was taken to a raft by my dad and the first mate.

I then felt someone touch me and instinct took over.

"Faith!" Will replied. I realized that I had inadvertently attacked my mother.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No, it's okay." She responded through her coughing. She probably understood the instinct and probably also considered the post-traumatic stress disorder. "It's okay. You're home now."

The next day, I went under my bed and opened up the trunk. Inside was my book and a few other things. I decided to get dressed and put it away. I then went to check on Aria. She was dressed for school and had a friend with her.

"Hey, Speedy." I greeted her.

"God, I hate that nickname." She stated.

"I think it fits pretty well considering how much I had to chase you as a kid." I quipped.

"See you in school, Speedy." Her friend replied before leaving.

"I have something for you." I declared as I presented her with an arrowhead.

"They have souvenirs stands on deserted islands now?" She asked.

"It's a hosen and in Buddhism it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept because I figured one day it would reconnect me to you." I explained.

"Do you have anything for me?" Sam interrupted.

"Don't let him get you into trouble." Aria stated before we hugged. "You just got back."

We then left the room.

"Have you noticed how hot your sister has gotten?" Sam asked. I glared at him. "Because I have not."

We then headed out into the city.

"Your funeral sucked." He replied.

"Did you have sex at my funeral?" I questioned.

"Maybe." He admitted. "I couldn't help it. They were so sad. Speaking of which, I'm hoping for lots of sexy girls for your welcome home party."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You came back from the dead and that calls for a celebration. Tell me where and when I will take care of it." He explained.

We then pulled into the poor part of town: The Glades.

"This city is a hellhole." Sam commented. "Your dad sold his factory just in time. Why did you want to drive through here anyway?"

"No reason." I answered. "I had a plan."

"So what did you miss most: steaks, drinks, sex?"

"Quinn." I answered.

"Everyone in the city is happy you're alive and you want to see the one person who isn't?" He retorted. That wasn't true. Her father probably wasn't happy either.

Quinn was a lawyer now. I went to her office and managed to see that she was suing Dustin Goolsby.

"Hello Quinn." I greeted her. She looked shocked. We decided to go outside. "So I see you followed through and went to law school."

"Yup, everyone's proud." She told me.

"You sure you want to deal with Dustin Goolsby?" I asked.

"It's been five years and you want to talk about my case?" She replied. She definitely had some disdain for me and it was easy to see why since I had led her sister to her death.

"No." I admitted.

"Why are you here, Faith?" She inquired.

"I wanted to apologize. What happened to Kitty was my fault." I responded. "I don't want you to blame her for it."

"I don't blame her for doing the same things that I did." Quinn remarked. I tried to talk but she interrupted me. "How could you do that to me- with my sister? I couldn't be angry or grieve. We buried an empty coffin. Her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. You should be dead instead."

"I know it's too late, but I'm sorry." I declared.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." She replied. "You deserved a lot longer than five years."

"Okay, so that went well." Sam told me a few minutes later. We headed to the ally where we parked the car.

Suddenly, this group of men in masks appeared and tranquilized us. I only thought about the raft and my father as I faded into unconsciousness. He told me about how he failed the city.

"Miss Hudson?" One of them asked when I came to. He had a Taser. Thankfully, all of my clothes were on and Sam was unconscious. "Did your father survive the accident?"

I noticed that my hands were tied with cables. They weren't particularly strong. I remained silent, even after being tased a few times.

"Yes." I finally told them.

"What did he tell you, Miss Hudson?" The man asked.

"He told me to kill you." I answered. The three of them laughed as I showed my freed hands. It was time to get to work.

They took out their guns and I began to fight. I used one guy's body to block me from gunfire and began to the last one. Had I known I was going to do it, I wouldn't have worn heels. I avoided all of the shots before I finally caught him.

"You killed that restaurant owner." I stated.

"You don't have to do this." He declared.

"Yes I do." I answered. "No one can know my secret."

I then snapped the guy's neck and headed back to Sam. From there, we had the cops take us back to my house.

"So that's your story?" Detective Fabray asked. "A girl in a green hood appeared and took out three armed kidnappers? Who was she? Why would she do this?"

"Maybe she was just doing a good deed?" I replied.

"What about you?" He asked Sam. "Did you see Hood Girl?"

"I only saw movement." Sam answered. "I was still out of it."

"It's ironic. You're back for one day and someone wants to kill you." The detective replied. I could see that the animosity for me was definitely there.

"Were you able to identify the men?" Mom asked.

"No." His partner stated. "They were pros."

"They probably figured that between you and Malcolm Evans that they hit the jackpot." Detective Fabray replied. "After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

"I don't feel like your tone is appropriate, Detective." Mom told him.

"If Faith can think of anything us, we'll contact you." Will declared as he stood up. "It was nice seeing you, Gentlemen."

"You were just born lucky, weren't you?" Russel quipped.

I then went to my room and noticed Adam Hunt on the list of the names. He was a crook.

"You are different." Raisa declared. She had a tray of food in hand. "The Faith that I knew didn't read books."

"I missed you Raisa." I told her as I leaned back in my seat.

"No kitchen on the island." She remarked.

"No, and no friends either." I added before I took the tray and put it down on the table. "Do I really seem different?"

"No you are still good girl." She answered.

"We both know that's not true." I stated.

"But you had a good heart." She said as she stroked my shoulder.

"Well I want to be the person you always told me I could be." I stated before I went downstairs and my mother and Will with an Asian man.

"Faith, this is Mike Chang. He will be accompanying you from now on." She replied.

"I don't need a babysitter." I responded. It would be harder to do what I was planning with a bodyguard.

"Darling, Faith is a grown woman. Let her make her own decisions." Will suggested/

"I insist." Mom replied. It meant I would have to take a ride with him.

"So what do you want me to call you?" I questioned.

"Call me Mike or Chang if you want, but nothing else." He explained. I could tell something about him from his demeanor.

"So I take it you were in the military." I replied.

"Yes." He confirmed before he explained his credentials. "I don't want there to be any confusion, Miss Hudson…"

At that point, I jumped out of the car. I headed to my dad's old factory. It was a mess, but that was what happened with abandoned warehouses. Getting kidnapped was not part of the plan. It forced me to move up my plans, but I wasn't lying to the police. The girl in the green hood was there, just without the hood. She was just beginning. I was going to use the location as my lair. I set up some computers and a salmon ladder to train on and began to sharpen my arrows before I took out my bow. I ruined a lot of good tennis balls. I had my sights set on Adam Hunt. I would make him pay. I took out one more thing in my trunk: a green hood. I was going to use it to save my city. I changed into my costume: a green leather hooded jacket with a green skirt, black leather leggings, black gloves and green boots without heels.

I went out to find him. I fired my first arrow, hitting one of his henchman with it. I then dodged some bullets and took out the second one before I set my sights on Goolsby. I grabbed him out of his car and threw him to the ground before pointing an arrow at him.

"Just tell me what you want." He remarked as he held his hands up.

"You're going to transfer forty million into this account by 10:00 pm tomorrow." I explained.

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Or I'm going to take it and you won't like how I do it." I explained.

"If I see you again, I'll kill you." He threatened. I just responded by shooting an arrow through his windshield.

The following night, I prepared for my party. I had a simple little black dress on. It was how I dressed before the accident and I wanted people to think I was still the same. I opened the door to find Mike in the backseat. Apparently, he had learned from earlier.

"Put on your seatbelt, Miss Hudson." He instructed. "I wouldn't want you to miss your party."

When we got to the club, some kind of music that I had never heard before. As I prepared to make my entrance, I checked the time. Goolsby had less than an hour and it looked I would have to do it the hard way. I walked down the escalator and Sam noticed me. He told the DJ to stop the music and walked over.

"Here's the woman of the hour!" He exclaimed. "Ladies, please give this girl a proper homecoming. I could use some sex at the moment, but I didn't want to be distracted from the mission.

"Thank you everyone." I declared as I went up on the stage. It was one of the best ways to see me since there were a lot of tall people at the party. Sam then gave me a shot. "I missed tequila!"

I then was alone with Sam.

"So by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in a very long time." He declared. "As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen."

"Which one is she?" I asked.

"The one who looks like the chick from _Twilight."_ He answered.

"They made a movie of _Twilight?"_ I replied.

"Yes and don't ever see it." He told me before I noticed someone who shouldn't be there. I walked over to my sister.

"Faith, this party is sick." She told me.

"You need to leave it." I declared. "Who let you in?"

"I believe it was someone who said 'Right this way, Miss Hudson.'" She replied.

"You shouldn't be here." I told her.

"I'm not 12 anymore." She pointed out.

"But you're 17." I countered.

"Faith, I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me for doing exactly what you did." Aria stated. I didn't want her to make the same mistakes that I did growing up. I was in rehab by the time I was 21. I didn't learn anything there, but I was there nonetheless.

"I know things couldn't have been easy for you when I was gone…" I started.

"Gone?" She interrupted. "You were dead. My sister and my father died. I went to your funeral."

"I know." I stated.

"No, you don't." She argued. "Mom had Will and I had no one. Everyone else wants to forget about the last five years, but I can't. They happened. I'm sorry if I'm some kind of disappointment, but this is the best that I can do with what I had to work with."

She hadn't noticed that I had picked her pocket of the drugs before she left. I threw the packet in the trash. I then ran into someone and noticed that it was Quinn of all people.

"You're here." I remarked in surprise.

"Sam invited me." She stated. "He didn't like how things went down. Can we talk someplace quieter?"

"Of course." I declared.

We then walked out into the hallway. The music could only barely be heard from there.

"I'm sorry for saying that you should have died." She declared. "There was very wrong of me to say."

"I wish that I could trade places with her." I explained.

"I have something that I need to ask about Kitty." She told me. "Did she suffer?"

Well considering that she most likely drowned, I would say that she suffered a lot.

"No." I lied.

"I think about her every day." She remarked.

"So do I." I declared.

"Looks like we still have one thing in common then." She joked. "You know if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

At that time, the alarm went off and I realized that Goolsby hadn't delivered. I needed to go.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"I asked somebody to do something and they didn't do it." I explained. "I need to go."

I made my way to the exit. I needed to get changed. Unfortunately, before I could there, I found Mike. Having a bodyguard was really inconvenient.

"Going somewhere, Miss Hudson?" He asked.

"I just wanted some air." I declared.

"I would believe you if you weren't such an escape artist." He stated. "The party's this way."

I decided at that point that I would just run for it. I quickly realized that needed to get my boots on fast. I made my way to the roof and fired an arrow to shut down the power at Goolsby's office. I then made my way in and got to work. He had a lot of security like I anticipated. I took them out and fired my shot. He thought I missed, but I wasn't aiming for him. I then got into a fight with his security guard before the cops showed up. I made my escape out the window down the zipline that I set up.

I then made my way back to the party. It was not easy changing on the fly. I found that the cops had shown up there as well. Good thing I could get changed quickly.

"Detective, this is a private party." I told Russel.

"Well there was an incident at Dustin Goolsby's office across the street. Do you know anything about that?" He explained.

"Who's Dustin Goolsby?" I questioned.

"He's a millionaire and I'm surprised that you two don't know each other." He declared.

"I don't really go for guys." I answered.

"Well he got attacked by your hood girl." He said. "Sounds like the same girl that saved you the other day. I find that quite coincidental."

"I'll offer a reward." I stated. "Hey everybody! Two million to anyone who can find a crazy chick in a green hood!"

"Did you even try to save her?" He asked. His partner intervened. "Did you even try to save my daughter?"

The following day, I used my hacking arrow to transfer all of the money that I had gotten into his victims' accounts and crossed Goolsby off of the list. I thought back to when we reached the island. Dad knew that there was no possible way for all of us to survive, so he shot the first mate and then himself. I buried him as soon as I got there.

So this took a long time to write. I had to wait to renew my Netflix subscription which meant not being to write on my days off. I originally had Puck as Faith's best friend, but I was too sickened by Mark Salling to do it. Aria is played by Danielle Campbell. How will Faith's life as a vigilante go and will she save the city? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Honor Thy Father

I made a promise to my father to take down the ones who have failed my city, but to do that without putting those closest to me in danger, I would have to be someone else. I would have to be something else.

I woke up in the morning to the news that one of the men that I went after had done what I asked. I wore a red dress and black cardigan because I had somewhere to go.

"This girl gets more airtime than the Kardashians." I quipped. People used to tell me that I acted like one. I thought I had more class than them.

"What's more impressive is that you've been away for five years and they're still around." Aria replied.

"Well it's good to see that our culture has improved since I was away." I stated.

"You know this city used to be different. People used to be safe." Mom declared.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Aria questioned. "Are you afraid that we're next?"

"So do you have any questions about today, Faith?" Will asked. "It's just a simple statement of life declaration. All you have to do is read our prepared statement and your death will officially be voided."

In other words, I was legally being brought back to life.

"It's fine, Will, I've been in a courtroom before." I answered.

"Four times to my knowledge." Sam replied as he entered the room and listed my offenses.

"I wish people would forget about those." Mom stated.

"I can't really hang out because I'm headed to court." I told him.

"I know and that is why I'm here." He explained. "My best friend is coming back to life. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"What about you?" I asked Aria. She didn't seem like she was dressed for the occasion.

"I think the first four times in court was enough." She replied before she left the room.

"Miss Hudson, your car's ready." Mike declared. At that point, we all headed out to the limo.

As soon as I got to the courthouse, there were reporters everywhere. They were still trying to get my story and I still had no intention of telling any of it to them.

"There was a storm. The boat went down. I was the only survivor." I lied. "My father didn't make it. I almost died. I thought I was dead. When I reached the island, I knew that I was going to have to live for both of us. In those five years, it was that thing and the desire to see my family again."

"Your honor, we'd like to overturn Miss Hudson's death." The lawyer said. "Unfortunately, we will not be requesting the declaration for her father be overturned. The family is only entitled to one miracle it seems."

A few minutes later, we left the courtroom and began to walk down the stairs.

"Now we need to go to the office." She remarked. "Everyone is waiting to meet you."

"Mom, that was a little bit rougher than I was expecting." I admitted. "Can we wait until tomorrow?"

"Of course." She said after looking at Will. The two of them then left.

"Last week you couldn't wait to the office." Sam pointed out.

"Well I was five years removed from civilization." I countered. "My head wasn't exactly in the right place."

We continued to walk forward and I nearly collided with Quinn. It set up another awkward moment between us.

"Hi." Sam greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me accusingly. She had two other girls with her.

"I was being brought back to life." I answered. "You know from a legal standpoint. What are you doing here?"

"My job." She responded. Of course, she was a lawyer.

"More like the DA's." Her Latina friend whose name I didn't remember replied.

"Hi., Faith Hudson." I stated as I held my hand out to the short brunette with them.

"Rachel Berry." She said

"Faith just spent five years on an island. Before that she was cheating on me with my sister." Quinn explained. "She's very mysterious and not someone you should be around. Now we should probably get going."

"I was nice meeting you." Rachel said before they walked away.

Outside there was a man being interviewed. Once he was gone, the reporters noticed me. I was really getting tired of reporters. I was actually glad that I had Mike with me to help diffuse the situation. I had the car drive off immediately.

I went to the factory and began to train some more. The easiest way was to do it without a shirt. I began to climb a rope. The man had been Sebastian Smythe. Quinn had been targeting the worst of the worst, so it was no surprise that he was on my father's list. The police and DA wouldn't stop him so it would be up to me.

I headed to the docks where I knew that he had headquarters. I hit the lights and took out all three of his men before grabbing him and knocking him out. I then hung him up by his ankles and waited for him to come to.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Sebastian Smythe, you have failed this city." I told him as I drew back my bow and fired it past him. "You're going to testify and you're going to confess to having Hiram Berry killed. This is your only warning."

I then shot an arrow by his face, leaving a nasty cut, before I left.

When I got home, I found that my mom was giving Mike a lecture about me escaping him.

"Faith, where have you been?" She asked.

"I've started seeing someone." I lied. "I promise to introduce her if things ever get serious."

"No I'd rather you promise to take Mr. Chang with you on your next rendezvous." She retorted. "It's not safe. You've already been abducted once and there is a maniac out there hunting the wealthy."

"That maniac saved my life." I argued.

"This isn't a game. I lost you once and I will not lose you again." She declared.

"Okay." I agreed. She was really good at guilting me. "I'll take Mike with me. I'm sorry to be such a hassle."

"I've served three tours in Afghanistan, Miss. You don't even come close to my definition of a hassle." Mike responded. "But if you ditch me again, I quit."

I then noticed that Aria was dressed up to go out.

"Where are you going?" I asked her with a touch of concern.

"Somewhere loud with bad music and don't even try to pickpocket me because I plan on getting drunk." She told me.

"Aria, do you think that this is what Dad would have wanted for you?" I asked.

"Dead people don't want things. That's one of the perks of being dead." She declared.

"I died but I still wanted things." I countered.

"Except your family. You've been home a week and all you've done is avoid Mom, ignore Will and judge me."

I did wonder if maybe I could be closer to my sister. She looked up to me and she became just like me. Maybe I could show her how to be a better person.

The next day, I went to the office with my mom, Will, and Mike. I happened to notice a few sexy employees when I got there. If I was interested in dating, it wouldn't be a bad place to look.

"I remembered your father used to bring you here when you were just a girl." Walter remarked. "You were always so excited."

"Dad let me drink soda in the office." I explained.

"So that's why you loved coming here so much." Mom quipped.

I quickly found out that they didn't just want me to come to the office for a visit. They wanted me to take a position in the company, even though I really didn't know anything about business. They were also opening a new building that was going to be dedicated to my father, which was I was definitely for. I just didn't think it would be possible for me to do what I was doing if I was working. Plus, I didn't like the idea of having an office job. They could probably find someone more qualified like someone who actually went to college.

"I don't want that. Will is doing a really nice job." I explained.

"You said you wanted to be a different person and you are Christopher Hudson's daughter." She stated.

"I don't need you to tell me that." I declared. "Look I don't know anything about business. It's not like I learned anything about how to run a company on the island!"

I could tell that they were disappointed as they left the room. Once we left the office, the reporters were there again. Didn't they have anything better to do than follow me around all day? Mike took me to the car.

"The driver will be here soon." He explained. I didn't say anything. "You know I spent the first 23 of my life in Starling and the next five in Afghanistan. Wanna know what I learned?"

"There's no place like home?" I asked.

"No home is worse than the battlefield. Everyone wants to open up and talk about what you saw. Maybe I'm wrong and maybe you're not like me."

 _I woke up on the island and noticed some seagulls going after my dad's body. I ran over to scare them away. After I was done vomiting, I realized that I couldn't leave him there. I did my best to carry him somewhere._

The next day, I was getting dressed as I turned the TV on and found that Sebastian was still denying the truth.

"How did you get those?" Aria interrupted as I noticed that she was with my room.

"Don't you knock?" I asked in frustration as I put a shirt on. I realized I had left the door open, but it wasn't an invitation to enter.

"Mom said that there were scars but I didn't know that they were this bad." She said as she lifted my top. "What happened to you out there?"

"I can't talk about it." I replied as I moved her hands.

"Of course not because you never want to spend any time with me." She retorted. "I thought that you being back meant that we could do things but you don't care about me other than what I'm putting in my body. I felt closer to you when you were dead."

"I'm sorry Aria." I apologized. "I don't really know how to be around people anymore and I'm a little stressed out because Mom wants me to work for the company and I don't."

"You in a pantsuit? That's something I can't see." She quipped. "Look, you need to open up to someone. It doesn't have to be me, but you need to talk to someone."

I decided that she was right and went to see the one person that I had always been able to talk to, even if she was mad at me. She looked surprised when I knocked on her door. She had definitely not been expecting to see me.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "There are two cops parked outside your building."

"What are you doing here, Faith?" She asked. It seemed like she didn't want to see me either.

"My sister well…lectured me about how I've been distant since I got back and how it would probably be a good idea if I let someone in." I explained.

"And you chose me?" She asked in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." I responded. She just stepped aside and let me in. I looked around and it seemed to be exactly like I remembered it. "This place hasn't changed."

"Well redecorating really wasn't that high on my to-do list." She quipped before she looked away from me.

"I'm a bitch." I stated. That got her to look at me. "Before the accident, I was a bitch and now I'm a damaged bitch."

"What's in the bag?" She questioned.

"When I was on the island, there was one food that I wanted more than anything and I promised myself that if I ever got to eat it again, it would be with you." I explained before I reached into the back and pulled out some Ben & Jerry's. "Ice cream."

A few minutes later, we were on her couch. I noticed a smile on her face.

"Yeah, this is still delicious." I commented.

"Have you really not had ice cream since you got back?" She inquired.

"No." I decorated. "Okay, I had popsicles, but no ice cream. My mom wants me to join the company."

"I can't really picture you in a pantsuit." She replied.

"You know Aria said the same thing." I pointed out. "After five years, I have things that I want to do, and I can't do them if I'm doing stuff with boards and stockholders."

"Faith, you are an adult woman. You can tell your mom no." She responded.

"Quinn, you know my mother won't take no for an answer." I reminded her.

"Well then maybe you should show her." She suggested. "Be the person that you want her to see you as. Trust me. I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents."

"I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval." I remarked.

"You know he blames himself more than he blames you." She told me. "He thinks that he and Kitty were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip and he could have stopped her from getting on it with you.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"You already said that." She stated.

"I'll never be able to apologize enough." I said before I heard a sound. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" She asked.

"There's someone on the fire escape." I replied as I grabbed a knife.

Before she could react, I grabbed her hand and some men with guns kicked in the door and started firing. There was also an Asian woman wearing a white wig and I realized that we were being attacked by the Triad. It looked like we were outnumbered before Mike came in and killed two of them before he was attacked by the woman. I took the knife and threw it at her. I successfully hit her hand and she ran off before Quinn ran into my arms.

"Are either of you hurt? He asked.

"NO!" I responded.

"Now do you understand why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard?" He questioned. Okay, he had me there. I was completely unprepared to fight.

Not that long after, Detective Fabray showed up. He gave his daughter a hug and explained that both of the officers that we were supposed to be protecting her were dead in the car.

"Mr. Chang, feel free to drive as fast as you want, just not in a school zone." Russel declared.

"I was just doing my job, sir." Mike replied.

"No, your job is protecting her." Russel retorted before he got in my face. "It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die."

"Daddy, they were after me." Quinn stated. "This is all the evidence you need to put Sebastian Smythe away."

Actually there was no proof of that. I then took Mike home and got him ice for his hand.

"I'd say thank you, but I don't know if that would be enough." I stated.

"Like I told your cop friend, I was just doing my job." He repeated. "Besides, I should be thanking you."

"For what?" I asked.

"The knife." He answered.

"Oh that was a lucky throw." I said.

"You threw it across the room with perfect accuracy." He replied.

"Like I said, I was lucky," I repeated. It was still a difficult through even with training.

"I'm not the kind of person you should take for a fool, Miss Hudson and I think I'm finally starting to figure out what kind of person you are." He told me.

"I'm not that hard to figure out. I'm shallow and very tired. Good night." I declared before I retreated to my room.

I didn't go to bed. Instead, I began to get dressed. I wanted to give Sebastian Smythe a chance to confess and face a court's justice, but he chose to go after someone that I cared about and now he was going to pay.

I went to the docks and took the walkie from the man I just killed.

"Wallace isn't here, but I am." I replied. I knew that would scare him into coming out.

He sent some men after me, but they really weren't that hard to handle. I spotted him making his escape and went towards him. I used two arrows to pin him to a crate.

"I want the truth about Hiram Berry!" I demanded.

"I can't. The Triad will kill me." He replied.

"I'll kill you if you don't." I retorted,

"Alright, alright, it was me. I ordered them to kill him. Berry said that he was going to testify against me. It was at that time that I noticed the woman in the whit wig was behind me.

We began to fight. She had a bit of an upper hand because I wasn't the best at hand-to-hand combat. We were then interrupted by the police and both went to make our escapes.

"Freeze!" Detective Fabray told me. "You move and you're dead."

I decided to throw my bow at him, which had the recording of Sebastian's confession.

Quinn was right. I couldn't be the Faith that my mother wanted me to be and still keep the promise that I made to my father. So I needed to be the person that I wanted them to see me as. I knew that Aria was going to give me a hard time for it.

I wanted to be intentionally late. I was putting on an act. I thought about actually showing up drunk, but I didn't want the hangover that came with it.

"Hey, what about me?" I slurred. "I'm a legacy. Thanks for warming them up, Will. Some of my you may not know me. My name is Faith Hudson. I'm all over the tabloids. I've been back a week and I'm apparently carrying Zac Efron's baby. I'm mostly famous because I'm Chris Hudson's daughter and Will who is my new dad…what was I talking about? Oh right, I was supposed to come here to take my rightful place in the company. However, I am not my father. I'm not as good as he was and I never will be, so please stop asking me to be."

I sat in my room and crossed the name off of the list. I thought back to how I got it, How I found the book in my dad's pocket as I was about to bury him.

It would be hard to fulfill my father's wishes, but I knew that I could do it. The only problem was that to honor my father's wishes, I might have to dishonor his memory.

 _I had just finished burying my dad under some rocks when suddenly, an arrow flew threw my chest. Before I passed out, I noticed a man wearing a green hood._

So this chapter ends up setting up the future in that Sebastian will not be The Flash. I haven't decided who will be The Flash yet or whether they'll be male or female. Please don't forget to review.


	3. The Lone Gunman

My name is Faith Hudson. To my family, I'm the sister and daughter who just returned home after being lost for five years. They don't know I came back with a mission to bring justice to our city and they never can. The people I've targeted are dangerous and corrupt. They were cancer to the city. Cancers like Christopher Strando, whose company put defective smoke detectors in low income housing in the Glades. There had been too many fires and too many funerals.

I found Strando on his rooftop pool. I always wondered who would want to put a pool on their roof. What if it leaked into the house? We had our pool outside like normal people. I fired by bow, hitting the beer bottle out of his hand. He turned and saw me in front of him.

"I have armed security inside. All I have to do is call for them." He declared.

"Do it." I ordered as I threw some guns onto the ground. "They won't hear you."

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked.

"How many people died in those fires? How many?" I screamed. "The courts say you owe your victims nothing. I disagree with that. Christopher Strando y…"

Before I could finish, he was shot in the chest. His body fell straight into the pool. I looked for the shooter but couldn't find anyone. I then noticed that I had been hit in the arm. The leather I wore slowed the bullet down, so it was likely just a flesh wound.

I went back to my lair and began to the stitch the wound up. It was no surprise that someone like Strando had multiple enemies. I crossed him off the list before I began to feel weird. I looked at my wound and noticed something before I figured the bullet had been poisoned. Luckily, I had a natural antidote in my trunk. I then passed out on the floor.

 _I woke up in a cave and saw an arrow sticking through my chest. I saw a man in a green hood._

" _Who are you?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Why did you shoot me?"_

 _He said something in Chinese before he offered me a cup. I hesitated before I took a drink. He then pulled the arrow out and I screamed._

I was awoken by my alarm. It was morning and I realized that I needed to get home. When I got there, I found Mike was there and there were also some cops in Aria's room.

"What happened? Is Aria okay?" I asked.

"She's fine. The cops brought her home. She and her friends broke into a store and tried on some dresses." He explained. "She was very drunk. So how was your evening, Miss?"

"You mean after I went to the bathroom at dinner and didn't come back?" I responded.

"I guess I'll have to send someone in there with you next time." He replied. At least he wasn't going to follow me inside.

I found my mom lecturing Aria.

"You get something next time." Aria quipped. "They've got some great threads."

"Aria, just get ready for school." Mom ordered.

"I think I'll just take a sick day." Aria stated.

"Okay, then get some sleep." Mom told her before Aria began to walk away.

"You look terrible." She said before she left the room. That was because I fell asleep with my makeup still on. I probably should have washed my face before coming home.

"You're letting her skip school?" I asked.

"When your sister gets like this, it's best to give her space." Mom told me.

"She's testing you." I declared.

"Who do you think she learned that from?" She retorted.

"Mom, when I was a teenager, you and Dad would let me get away with murder." I stated as I started to leave. "Looking back, I could have used less space and some more parenting."

I went back to the lair and decided to analyze the bullet to see what kind of poison the shooter had used. I found that they had used curare, a rare and deadly poison. It gave them a unique MO. There were reports of killings from all over the world, so I was definitely dealing with a professional. This person had a codename of Deadshot. I was prepared to give Christopher Strando a chance but this Deadshot was amoral, with no honor and no code. This person wasn't killing for justice which made them as dangerous as any person on the list. In fact, they just moved to number one.

Later in the day, I brought Sam and Mike to the lair which I also planned on using as a front.

"So is this a great spot for a nightclub or what?" I asked.

"It's nice." Sam agreed. "You just gotta come up with a good name for it."

"It's gonna have a private office." I added.

"For the private one-on-one meetings, I assume." Sam stated.

"There might occasionally be two-on-one meetings." I replied. Don't get me wrong, I was kind of sexually frustrated, but I had more important things to worry about.

"I do wonder why you want to do this, though." Sam admitted. "You don't really have experience in running…well anything. How about we go and scope out the competition tomorrow night? There's a new club opening downtown. It's called Poison and it is owned by Rick Nelson."

"Rick Nelson? I slept with his fiancée." I pointed out.

"That was before the wedding." Sam argued.

"It was at the rehearsal dinner." I corrected.

"That's still before the wedding." Sam pointed out as we both laughed. "Besides, that was before you were dead for five years."

He then checked his phone.

"Looks like I gotta bounce. I'll see you later." He announced.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Mike.

"I'm here to provide security, Miss Hudson, not opinion." He stated.

"Oh come on Mike, give me your input please." I begged.

"Well this is the Glades, your rich white friends wouldn't come here." He opined.

"I'm Faith Hudson." I argued. "People would wait in line for three hours to see me."

"And I suppose no one who lives in the Glades would have to pay." He added. "So the princess decides to save the disenfranchised by herself."

"You don't think that much of me, do you?" I asked.

"No actually, Miss Hudson, I have a very high regard for you." He answered. I then saw something I hadn't seen of him: a smile.

I felt like it would be a good front. No one would question how I was spending my nights.

I decided to stroll through town. There was someone that I could talk to about the poison bullets that could also maybe give me an idea who Deadshot was. It wasn't the cleanest of connections, but sometimes you had to go through the underbelly to get what you needed. I also wanted to figure out where the shot had been fired from. I began to climb the buildings near Strando's home and found a bullet in the wall. They were 7.62 mm rounds,

I went into the Russian part of town. I wore a hat with my hair in a ponytail to help conceal my identity. Their front was a garage.

" _I'm looking for Alexi Leonov_." I told them in Russian.

" _There's no one here by that name."_ One of them replied.

" _I mean in the basement underneath."_ I clarified. They brought out a gun and I quickly disarmed the man before I showed them the tattoo on my shoulder. _"I am Bratva. I want to see Alexi Leonov."_

"Pleased to meet you." He replied in English as he started to take me downstairs. "I apologize. We meant no disrespect to you as a captain. It's just not common to find an American woman in your position. So how can I be of assistance."

"I'm looking for a hired gun." I answered. "The organization has used this person before. Their calling card is a 7.62 mm round laced with curare."

"I don't know any man who uses such tools." He told me.

"Well maybe it's a woman and you can find out." I responded.

"First, we drink to each other's health." He said as he offered me a drink. The Russians really loved their vodka. "And I will look into the identity of this person you seek and also into yours. If you are not who you say you are, you and your family will be the ones to die."

I later learned of a second shooting death. Police didn't know if it was connected to the first, but I would bet my house that Deadshot was involved.

That night, I was in one of my hottest blue dresses and boots as I went to Poison with Sam and Mike.

"This is going to be a killer night." Sam told me.

"If Rick Nelson sees me here, I agree." I retorted.

"Well you gotta take risks if you want to run a business." Sam stated as the rope closed on Mike.

"You're not on the list." The bouncer said.

"Miss Hudson?" Mike requested.

"I've never seen this man before." I remarked. I hoped he wouldn't take it too hard.

The club was filled with hot people. However, there was one in particular who caught my eye.

"I thought there was some kind of law against you going out and having fun." Sam quipped. "Isn't carved in stone somewhere?"

"That's cute, Sam." Quinn replied. "I can see you two are back to your old routine."

"I'm just trying to see what passes for fun in Starling City after five years." I declared.

"Well I'm sure you'll be find it hasn't been the same without you." Quinn quipped. Before I could respond, Aria ran over to me.

"Faith, you're here!" She replied happily. "I'm so wasted I can see two of you."

"I thought you were grounded." I stated.

"I am and thank you but I'm okay now." She responded.

"You need to go home." I told her.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tattle to Mom on me?" She questioned.

"Aria, you are hanging with the wrong people." I declared.

"You're one to talk." She retorted. "And how much do you know about your own so-called friends? Did they tell you that they've been screwing?"

"I can…" Sam started.

"Sam, it's okay." I said before I grabbed Aria. "We're going home."

"Let me go." Aria replied as she broke free. "You're not my mom and you're barely my sister."

I couldn't help but feel hurt as she walked away. There had to be some way I could get closer to her. I just needed to find something we could do together.

"Well, well, if it isn't Faith Hudson?" A man interrupted.

"Rick Nelson." I greeted. "Are they still calling you The Stick?"

"Yes and I'd be happy to show it to you." He stated before he goons took me somewhere more private. "Lose the dress."

"Leave her alone." Sam replied as he ran in. Unfortunately, he wasn't much of a white night because Rick's goons started to beat him up. In the midst of the fighting, I noticed Quinn had grabbed Rick and took him to the ground. I hadn't expected her to know how to fight.

"So is this over, or do you want to beat you up some more?" She questioned.

"All three of you are banned for life." Rick stated. I wished that I could talk to him about banning Aria too. "Get the hell out of here."

"You two okay?" Quinn asked.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I responded.

"My dad's a cop, remember?" She retorted. "He made me take self-defense."

"Quinn, about what Aria said…" I started.

"Faith, Sam and I don't need your blessing." She interrupted. "And I don't need your forgiveness."

 _I woke up again the cave. I saw the man was sleeping and tried to make a break for it. I made it out before I wound up inside of a net._

Mike ended up taking us to Big Belly Burger, the hottest restaurant in town.

"Why don't you two take a seat and I will get pretty boy some ice?" He suggested before he waved to a waitress. She was African-American and likely plus-sized.

"She's cute." Sam stated.

"That's my best friend's wife." Mike declared.

"And I will never talk to her." Sam added. "I'm gonna get a booth."

"She's not wearing a wedding ring." I pointed out. "Did something happen to your friend?"

"You could say that." Mike replied before I headed to the table. Sam looked like he was in a bit of pain.

"Look, I was going to tell you about Quinn." He stated. "I was just looking for the right way."

"Yes, how do you tell someone that you slept with their girlfriend after they went missing and were presumed dead?" I quipped. "I'm guessing they don't make Hallmark cards for that."

We both chuckled for a moment.

"Look it was wrong of me and I am so sorry for it." He told me.

"Sam, I was dead." I pointed out.

"Still, I shouldn't have slept with your girlfriend whether you were dead or secretly alive." He responded. "I broke the friend code in pretty much every possible way."

"I'm not mad." I assured him. "I want her to be happy. I want you to be happy."

"I can't believe you're not punching me." He replied before my phone rang.

"Hello." I said before I started to talk in Russian. "Her name is Anastasia. Can I have a minute?"

"Suddenly, everything makes sense." Sam declared before he got up and walked away.

"So I checked out?" I asked.

"You did and you were right. Her name is Danielle Valverde." Alexi replied. "I have an address for her last residence in Starling City but that is all."

"Let's hope she likes that place." I commented before he gave me the address.

I headed to the address and kicked down the door. I was glad that she wasn't in the middle of something sexual. I probably really needed to get laid if that was the first place that my mind went. We began to trade shots with neither of us hitting the other before she jumped out the window. I only got a glimpse of her blonde hair as she did. I did find one thing in the room that could be helpful: a laptop. However, it had been…wounded in the gunfire. I wondered if there was anyone who could get the info off of it.

The next day, I headed to Hudson Global and found a brunette woman with glasses wearing a blue blazer and black dress.

"Jessa St. James?" I asked as she turned around and looked at me. "I'm Faith Hudson."

"Of course you are. I mean I know who you are, Miss Queen." She responded.

"Please call me Faith." I replied.

"Because you're not dead which means that you could come down to the IT department." She babbled. "I'm going to shut up now."

"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me to come see you." I explained as I set it down. "I was surfing the web at a coffee shop when I spilled some soda on it."

"It's full of bullet holes." Jessa pointed out.

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood." I added. She probably thought that I was lying. "Do you think that you can get anything off of it?"

She managed to hook up the laptop to her computer and found some blueprints.

"Looks like blueprints." She remarked.

"What are they for?" I questioned.

"It's the exchange building where the UNIDAC Industries auction is being held." She explained. "I thought you said that this was your laptop."

"It is." I repeated. I was now very sure that she didn't believe me.

"Look I don't want to get in the middle of some _Hamlet_ thing between you and your stepfather." She stated. I couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about.

"What?" I asked.

"Your mad at Mr. Steele for marrying your mom." She replied. No, I wasn't.

"I didn't study Shakespeare at any of the schools that I dropped out of." I told her.

"Mr. Steele is trying to buy UNIDAC and you've got a laptop belonging to one of the people he's competing against." She explained.

"Danielle Valverde?" I asked.

"No, Warren Figgins." She corrected. "Who's Danielle Valverde? His mistress?"

"I think she's an employee of Mr. Figgins." I answered. I did wonder if she was sleeping with him as well but I heard that assassins didn't like attachments.

The exchange building was surrounded by three towers. It meant that Deadshot could fire from virtually anywhere. I couldn't cover the area. I couldn't protect everyone. I needed help.

I went and found Detective Fabray as he was going home. I grabbed him and slammed him against his car.

"Quiet." I ordered.

"Are you stupid? This is a police station." He replied.

"Danielle Valverde is the one targeting the UNIDAC buyers. Interpol calls her Deadshot because she never misses. Warren Figgins hired her. I can't be sure who the target is. It might be all of the buyers and I can't protect them all. She laces her bullets with curare. Tell your men to wear Kevlar."

I realized that I needed to go to the auction because it was important to my family. I wore a white V-neck lace dress with white heels. I did have my outfit ready in case I needed to change on the fly.

I stood with him Walter and my mother. I was nervous because I was possibly in the line of fire.

"Regardless of who wins tonight, I'm already winner because I have the three most beautiful women in the world by my side." Will declared.

"Three?" Mom asked before Aria walked over.

"You came." I responded.

"You here to check that I don't get something from the bar?" Aria asked.

"No, I'm here because this is a family outing." I declared as I watched Figgins getting taken away by the cops. "I'm also here because I heard about the shootings, which sounds like a bad idea when I say it like that. I still don't think that we should be here."

I then went over to Mike.

"I need you to get my family out of here right now." I told him.

Before anyone could say anything, Detective Fabray tackled Will as a shot was fired. Several more shots were fired and it looked like a few people were already dead.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked before I looked at Mike. "Get them out of here."

"What about you?" He responded.

"Save them first then come back for me." I ordered. I headed upstairs and began to get changed. I was glad all of the panic was downstairs because it could have been a very embarrassing situation if someone saw me and I'd probably have to kill them as well, I found Deadshot's location and we once again began to trade shots. We then began to fight hand-to-hand because I figured it would give her less of a chance to shoot me.

"Drop your guns." I told her once I was hiding behind a pillar.

"I admire your work you know." She stated. "I guess you won't be giving me any professional courtesy."

"We are not in the same profession. Yours is murder." I declared.

"What about all of the people that you've killed?" She questioned. I wanted to think that I was different than her. I was different than her.

"It was for the good of others." I replied. "You're in it for yourself."

She then began to fire again and I fired a single shot before ducking behind the pillar. I noticed the gun had stopped. I then looked at her and noticed that I had hit her in the eye. Before I could check her pulse, I heard some groaning and noticed that Mike was there. He had been hit in the crossfire. I had to help him.

 _On the island, the man cut me down from the net. He then walked away without saying anything before I did the same._

I took Mike back to the lair and began to administer first aid on him, When he awoke, I stood in front of him with my hood down.

Two updates in one week. Wow. So there are more characters including Matt as Andy, Mercedes as Carly, Dani as Deadshot and Jessa as Felicity. How will Mike react to Faith's secret? Please don't forget to review.


	4. An Innocent Man

I took Mike back to the lair and began to administer first aid on him. When he awoke, I stood in front of him with my hood down. I hoped that I wasn't making a mistake. Maybe it would help him understand me better.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Faith?" He asked in surprise. I nodded. "You're the vigilante."

The first thing that he did was swing at me. I easily ducked.

"Easy, Mike, you were poisoned." I told him.

"You bitch." He remarked before he came at me again. I just caught him and pushed him back. I really hoped that I hadn't made a mistake by telling him.

"I could have taken you anywhere. I could have taken you home, but I brought you here." I pointed out.

"You really did lose your mind on the island." He accused.

"I found some things too. I already knew how to shoot…okay, not well, but I found clarity." I explained. I had also found a song 'Clarity' recently and it was really good. "Starling City is dying from a poison worse than the one I just got out of you. These people don't care who they hurt as long as they make money."

"So are you just going to kill them all?" He asked me.

"No, I want you to help me, and I don't have to kill them." I pointed out. "It'd be nice to have a fellow soldier to help me."

"Faith, you're not a soldier." He responded. "You are a criminal and you are a murderer."

He then walked away. I hoped that he wouldn't go to the police with the information.

I got changed and headed home.

"How are you?" A surprising voice asked. I hadn't expected Quinn to be at my house.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as I turned to face her.

"I heard about the shooting and I wanted to make sure you were okay." She stated. "I knocked on the door and I found a family terrified about you. They didn't know where to find you. Faith, are you that selfish that you don't think to notify your family that you are okay after you got shot at?"

"You're right." I replied. "I was wrong."

"I made peace with your selfishness a long time ago." She told me. "But these are your family. They don't deserve that. They deserve someone better."

Wow, she really made me feel bad.

"Quinn, thank you for coming." I declared.

"I care about other people. Maybe you should try it sometime." She remarked before she left. I then heard someone breathing behind me.

"That was harsh." She commented.

"That's second time tonight that I've been told off by a friend." I stated. "Could you please tell Mom and Will that I'm sorry and I'm going to bed."

 _I was looking at my wallet in the cave. I really wished that I had someone else to wear. I hadn't ever worn the same thing for so long and considering that it was a nightgown, it wasn't the best. The man put a bird in front of me and said something in Chinese._

" _I don't speak Chinese!" I shouted. He looked away and I looked at my picture of Quinn. "I'm sorry Quinn. I'm so sorry."_

I then shot awake and put my robe on. I headed downstairs and found Aria watching TV.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She asked as I took a seat next to her.

"Nope, what are you watching?" I responded.

"Ryder Lynn, the guy who killed his wife." She explained. I hadn't heard anything about it. "He killed his wife in their daughter's room. Psycho."

They showed a brief clip. The guy said that he didn't kill her. Aria then turned it off.

"So what's keeping you awake?" She responded.

"Nightmares." I answered.

"About?" She pried.

"Quinn." I lied.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Aria replied. "She did come over here to make sure that you didn't get shot."

"There are reasons." I stated.

"What are they…other than you sleeping with her sister, her sister dying, her sleeping with you best friend and you being a bitch to everyone since you got back?" Aria quipped.

"Those are the main ones." I admitted. "I know that it may not seem like it, but I have changed."

"Prove it then." She retorted. "Be yourself: your real self."

In the morning, I walked into the living room and saw my mother with a large black man in a suit.

"Did you sleep well?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I lied. "I see we have a visitor."

"Yes, this is Mr. Tinsley, Mr. Chang's replacement." She explained.

"Replacement?" I repeated. I didn't know why I was surprised by Mike's resignation. It made sense, but it also really hurt because I thought we were becoming friends.

"Yes, Mr. Chang said that he didn't approve of the way you spend your evenings." Mom explained. "He particularly didn't like your talent for eluding him."

"Hi." I greeted the new guy.

"Ms. Hudson, I'm Shane Tinsley." He said before he shook my hand.

"That's a firm grip you've got there, Shane." I told him.

"That's from four years of college football and two in police academy." He explained.

"I feel safer already." I quipped.

"Oh thank God we don't have to hear about this terrible person anymore." Mom declared as I saw something else about Ryder Lynn. I noticed that the reporter said that his wife worked for Hank Saunders.

"His wife worked for Hank Saunders?" I repeated.

"Yes." Mom replied.

"Shane, get the car. I'd like to town." I declared.

"No offense, Ms. Hudson, but I've been informed of your slippery tendencies." Shane remarked. "I'll keep a close eye on you."

"The city is 20 miles away." I explained. "If you don't drive me, I have no way of getting there."

He then walked away.

"I think he's a keeper." I commented.

I then headed to the garage and got on my motorcycle to go to the lair. I began to look over the facts. They said Ryder Lynn murdered his wife in cold blood. He had no alibi. He was tried, convicted and sentenced to death. There was only one problem. Hank Saunders was on the list. I had a good feeling that Saunders was involved in the murder. It meant an innocent man was facing execution and he would need a good attorney.

I decided to go in costume. I supposed that I could have gone as myself, but it would raise questions as to why I wanted to save this man I didn't know. Not to mention, I wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to me. I broke into her apartment and waited for her. I noticed her pointing a gun at me. I used the voice changer that I had picked up.

"Hello, Quinn." I greeted her.

"Don't move!" She ordered.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I replied. "I'm not the woman that you think I am. I need your help. Ryder Lynn is going to be executed in 48 hours. I think he's innocent. His wife was going to blow the whistle on Hank Saunders. Saunders had her murdered."

"There are so many lawyers in this city." She pointed out. "Why me?"

"Because I know that you want to help people." I answered.

"How can you be so sure that I want to help you?" She inquired.

"Because I know that you'll do anything to save an innocent man." I replied before I made my exit.

The following day, I went to Big Belly Burger. I had a hunch that I would be able to find Mike there and it looked like I was right. I walked over to where his table where Mercedes was standing.

"Hello, Mike's friend's wife Mercedes, I'm Faith Hudson." I greeted her.

"I know who you are." She retorted.

"You actually don't." Mike stated before Mercedes walked away.

"Hello." I said to Mike before I sat across from him. "I couldn't help but notice that you didn't turn me in. So have you considered my proposal?"

"Proposal? This isn't like a marriage." He retorted.

"It's a proposal. It's an offer to do the good that you wanted to do when you joined the military." I explained.

"Please you were born with more money than some African nations. You expect me to believe that five years on an island led you to finding Jesus?" He asked. I only took the list out of my pocket.

"This was my father's. I found it when I buried him." I told him.

"I thought you said your father was killed when the boat crashed." He replied in confusion.

"We both made it to a life raft, but there wasn't enough food and water for both of us, so he shot himself in the head." I stated. I noticed the look of horror on his face. "As much as he was doing it for me to live, I think he also wanted me to find this list. I want to fix the sins of my father and I'm offering you to chance to help right the wrongs done to your friend."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The police never caught his killer." I added.

"Hey, you leave Matt out of this." He threatened.

"The bullets were laced with curare. That's Danielle Valverde's MO." I explained. "But I stopped her."

"Are you telling me that took out Matt's killer?" He questioned.

"I want to give you the chance to help other people's families. The people in this city used to help each other but they can't do that anymore, because a group of people are willing to do whatever it takes for power. They need to be stopped and if the courts and cops won't do it, I have to. I'll help you."

I then noticed that Shane was walking my way.

"I have to fix my makeup, Shane." I lied. I was pretty sure that Mike knew where I was really going.

I went to a rooftop. I hoped that she would come.

"I got your message. Is there a reason you won't show me your face?" She asked.

"Did you meet with Ryder Lynn?" I responded.

"He might be innocent. He said his wife blew the whistle on Saunders the day she was murdered." She explained.

"Then whoever she told needs to testify." I replied.

"He already has. Dalton Rumba, her supervisor said they spoke." Quinn said.

"I think he's lying. I'm going to talk to him myself." I replied as she got closer to me. I didn't want her to get too close. I stepped away from her.

"I didn't become a lawyer to break the law or hurt people like you." She stated.

"Sometimes, you don't have a choice. Sometimes it's the only way to save people like Ryder Lynn." I remarked.

"If what you're doing is right, why do you hide your face?" She inquired.

"It protects the people that I care about." I answered.

"It sounds depressing." She commented.

"It can be, but not right now." I stated before I took out my bow and made my exit. I found Dalton Rumba leaving his office. I shot him with a tranquilizer and watched as he dropped before I made my move. I quickly got to work. When he awoke, he found that he was handcuffed to a train track. He looked very surprised and scared.

"Dalton Rumba." I stated.

"You're that crazy chick." He responded. "You're the one who's been terrorizing the city."

"Ryder Lynn. Your lies put him on death row." I explained. "So it's either time to tell me the truth or it's time for the train."

"Okay, Hank Saunders bribed me to lie but I swear I didn't have anything to do with her death." He stated. "I'll do anything. You can have the file. Katie gave me a file of evidence against Hank Saunders. You can have it if you let me go."

I prepared to leave him.

"Okay, it's in my desk. Please just let me go." He begged. I cut him loose at the last second and he jumped to safety.

 _On the island, I tried to eat but my companion wouldn't let me. It was at that point that I figured out that he wanted me to kill the bird he had given me. I couldn't hurt such an innocent creature._

I headed back to Quinn's office and turned out the lights before I threw the file over to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's what you need to save Ryder Lynn's life." I replied.

"As an attorney, I never would have gotten this. I always thought that the law was sacred, but this…"

"What do you think now?" I asked.

"I think there are too many people in this city that only care about themselves." She answered. I wondered if she still considered me to be one of them. If only she knew, but I knew that I could never tell her. "I think they need someone who cares about the lives of other people. I think they need someone like you."

I then turned the lights back on and left.

I headed home and noticed that we had some flowers. I felt good for a change. Maybe it was because I did something good for someone directly.

"Oh my God, what's wrong? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Aria asked.

"What are you talking about?" I responded.

"I know that my sister never smiles." She declared. "So what's with the stupid grin?"

"I took your advice to be myself with Quinn." I explained.

"And?" She asked hopefully. I then figured it out. She wanted me and Quinn to get back together. She was like a regular teenager after all.

"I think it's helping." I answered.

"Well just let me know when you're ready to propose because I want to be there." She quipped.

The next night, I went to see her again. She told me that the court wouldn't do anything.

"We're not finished." I stated.

"I'm an attorney. Trust me. I know when I've lost." She responded.

"What do you need to free Ryder Lynn?" I asked.

"At this point, I think that only a signed or taped confession from Hank Saunders will do it." She proposed.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get a confession." I replied.

I headed to Hank Saunders's office and pointed my bow at him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You're going to confess to having Ryder Lynn's wife killed." I declared.

"So I can replace him in the slammer?" He challenged.

"So you can avoid the death penalty." I corrected him.

"Except if I'm dead, there will be no one to pin Katie's murder on." He stated. "You need me alive. Maybe you could try to force me to sign a confession or something."

I then shot an arrow right through his hand and heard his phone ring.

"Answer it." I demanded.

The person on the end said it was going down in an hour.

"What is going down in an hour? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Let's just say that Ryder Lynn won't be able to make it to his execution." He explained. Great, now I had to break into a prison. Maybe I should have watched that show with the girl that looked kind of like my sister.

When I got there, I saw there was a little bit of a jailbreak. It was not the best situation to be in with a bunch of big scary men when I only had a limited number of arrows. We headed into a room when one of the convicts pushed me down and attacked Quinn. I noticed he was strangling her so I jumped on him and began to beat him senseless. She had to come over and stop me so I didn't kill him.

The guards then showed up and I knew that I needed to escape fast. It was a good thing that I was so good at it. I could give Houdini a run for his money. I hid on the roof and I noticed Quinn talking to her father. I could tell that they were talking about me and I knew that she was disappointed. I let me hood down since no one was watching and cried a little.

 _I eventually gave in and killed the bird, crying as I did so. It was my first kill and one that would always stay in my mind._

The next day, I sat my lair as I watched the footage of Hank Saunders being taken away. I had done it. I had saved a man's life. So why did I feel so lousy? Was it because Quinn had seen me do something horrible? I crossed his name off of the list.

 _I cooked and ate the bird. It was delicious, though I felt that probably anything would have been considering how hungry I was. I then found out that the Chinese man hadn't been saying bird, but instead he was telling me to survive. I was surprised that he spoke English. He also told me that I needed to focus on myself in order to survive and get rid of my picture of Quinn._

I later went home and that was where I found Mike.

"Are you here for the bodyguard position because the new guy just quit?" I asked.

"No, I'm here about your offer." He explained. "Just to be clear: I am not your sidekick, but you're right. Someone needs to fight for this city and you are going to do this whether I'm with you or not. Maybe at least I can keep you in check."

"Mike, I don't need anyone to save me." I replied.

"You may think that, but I think you need me." He responded. "You're in a war and you need someone who has been through war. You need someone to remind you of who you are. Someone has to pull you back from the abyss."

Suddenly the doors open and the cops showed up.

"Faith Hudson, you are under arrest for vigilantism and murder." Detective Fabray told me as he handcuffed me despite my family's protests. They then took me away.

So Faith has been arrested. Next chapter is going to start changing things up since Mike can't convince people he's the vigilante. Who's going to be under the hood? Please don't forget to review.


	5. Damaged

_I watched the man shoot a rabbit with his bow. He told me to go get it. I really didn't want to eat a bunny, but I couldn't starve. I knew that I really wanted a Big Belly Burger. He also gave me a lesson on how to use his bow. However, before I get the bunny, a group of men grabbed me and threw me into a hole. I was confused as to who they were and what they wanted. I begged for them to let me out as they walked away. It was one of the first times I felt powerless._

I was surrounded by reporters as I was taken into the police station. They thought they knew who I was. They thought I was the vigilante, the girl in the hood. They also thought that they had me trapped. I gave them my fingerprints and took a mugshot. They thought I had no way out, but they were only half right. I had a plan.

"This is wrong." I told Detective Fabray.

"I'll be asking you various standard questions." He explained. "Have you been arrested before?"

"You were the one who arrested me." I replied. "Like I said, this is wrong."

"As far as I'm concerned, the only thing that's wrong was the fact that I didn't shoot you down at the docks." He retorted.

"How do you know I am who you think I am?" I challenged.

"You're exactly who I think you are. You are a dangerous bitch that doesn't care about anyone. Except this time, you're doing it with bows and arrows instead of your usual rich kid stuff." He stated.

"Detective, I know you hate me but that doesn't make me a vigilante." I pointed out. His grudge against me was probably a conflict of interest.

"No, but the security footage of you from the UNIDAC auction with a green hood does a pretty good job of that." He declared.

"As I told you, I ran into the stairwell when I heard the shots and I found a duffel bag that I thought belonged to the shooter and found a hood." I explained. It was kind of flimsy but it was somewhat passable.

"So did you keep it as an accessory because we can't find it?" He asked. "And what about harassing Sebastian Smythe? That just happened to occur right next to your party?"

"That's circumstantial evidence." I pointed out.

"No, when there's so much, it becomes regular evidence." He argued.

At that point, he was interrupted by my mom and Will. They broke things up because I didn't have a lawyer present.

"Well he seems to have a personal vendetta against you." Will remarked.

"He does." I confirmed. "He blames me for Kitty's death. He also thinks that I dress up in a green hood and shoot people. I mean come on. Green is not my color."

"The important thing is not to say anything until you have an attorney present." Will stated.

"Fine, get me Quinn." I declared. I wasn't entirely sure if she would defend me, but it was worth a shot. I saw their looks of disbelief.

"Faith, I don't think your ex is the best person for the job." Mom replied.

"She knows me better than anyone. She knows that I'm not this person." I argued. "Will, you say the detective has a vendetta, so I think that Quinn can get him off of it. He raised her to do the right thing, which includes representing an innocent woman, so I would really appreciate it if you called her."

Unfortunately, I was told that Quinn said no. It made it very awkward when I went into the courtroom. I still had hope that she would show up. I was kind of nervous.

"Where's your attorney, Miss Hudson?" The judge asked me.

"I will be representing myself." I announced.

"Actually, she won't." Quinn interrupted. "This case is extremely circumstantial. Lucy Quinn Fabray. I'd like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant. Miss Queen's wealth should not deprive her of being released on bail under the presumption of innocence. The defendant is willing to take house arrest while a trial is set."

"Approved." The judge agreed before I could even protest. Well, that was less than ideal. I would have to find a way to work around it. It was still better than jail. "Bail is set at 15 million."

"I knew you couldn't resist saving my ass." I declared.

"I have a feeling that I am going to regret this." She replied. "Fortunately, there's no way that you are this vigilante, because she's actually trying to make a difference. We both know you're too self-centered."

For once, it seemed like my party girl reputation was a good thing.

Once at home, I had a device attached to my ankle.

"So this is directed to the precinct." The officer explained to me. "Any questions?"

"Yes, I'm having a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if it covered the pool." I stated.

"As long as you don't leave your driveway, the device won't go off." The officer said.

"A party, really?" My mom asked me.

"Yes, if I am stuck here, I might as well try to enjoy it." I pointed out. I would need to find a way to end my home incarceration. It was too bad that I had Mike as my partner instead of another woman. "I could go with a theme party even."

"Maybe you shouldn't have a party considering the circumstances." Sam suggested.

"Sam, the circumstances are why this party is a thing." I explained. "I want people to know that I'm not afraid."

"Well that makes one of us." Mom commented.

Later, I was in my room when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I replied. I then saw Mike was there. "Shut the door please."

"I figured it was only a matter of time before they caught you." He stated.

"No, they didn't." I argued.

"Faith, they got you on video." He remarked.

"I knew that I would get arrested at some point." I replied. "I even have a plan to get out of it."

I just needed to find the right way to execute the plan. I had some time before the trial, which didn't even have a date set.

"So, you're telling me that you wanted to get arrested?" He asked.

"I can't prove I'm innocent if there's not a question of my guilt." I replied. "I also knew that someone would make the correlation between my return and the vigilante's subsequent appearance."

"So how are you going to get out of life in prison?" He challenged.

"There's more to it." I stated.

"Well I hope you have a really good plan because your family is freaking out downstairs." He responded. "Faith, your mother and sister just got you back. Don't you care about their feelings?"

"Yes I care." I declared. "I don't want to hurt them and I want to do this in the way that causes them the least amount of pain."

The following day, I met with the attorney and Detective Fabray with Quinn by my side.

"Thank you for coming." She stated.

"Thank you. It's good to get out of the house for a change." I quipped.

"So I'll cut to the chase." The lawyer said. "Detective Fabray made this arrest without my approval, so I'm willing to accept a plea."

"No." I stated.

"Miss Hudson spent five years on a deserted island. We would be willing to support a plea of insanity if she was willing to spend a period of time at a psychiatric hospital." She continued. That could be worse than prison.

"No thank you." I replied. "I am not crazy."

"Finally we agree on something." The detective remarked. "She's not a nutcase, she's a sociopath."

Sociopathy was a degree of insanity.

"Actually, I'm neither." I argued.

"There's no way that you can convince me." He replied. Oh there was a way. I just had to figure out the best way to go about it. I needed the right person. I had doubt that I could convince Quinn and I didn't feel like telling her either.

"Can we have a minute?" Quinn asked. The two of them left. "You know you just turned down a huge gift that could have gotten you out of jail."

"I'm not guilty." I declared. "I don't want to sell myself out just to get out of jail."

"I just want you to think about your family before you decide not to do anything." She reminded me. "You really might want to go with what's best for them."

It was looking like I would have to come up with an idea fast. I really didn't want to hurt my family or friends.

 _Back on the island, I was taken to some sort of camp. I really hoped that it wasn't some kind of sex trade thing. They took me to their leader who had a can of soda. His name was Dave Karofsky. I tried to bargain a ransom for being freed, but he wasn't interested. He was more interested in the man that I was with. He left me with a man in a mask._

Later I was in the pool while Aria sat outside on the chairs.

"Hey, Speedy, it would be a lot more fun if you came in here with me." I declared. I noticed the look on her face and got out to sit next to her. "Hey, this is going to be fine."

"Well that was what you and Dad said when you left on the yacht." She pointed out. "Don't mind me if I'm feeling a bit skeptical."

"Well this, is different." I remarked. "I didn't do any of this stuff."

"You're out all of time, but you never seem drunk when you come home." She stated. "You have those scars and you've been acting really different since you got back."

"None of this makes me some Robin Hood." I pointed out.

"Well you gave me this." She said as she held up the hosen I gave her. "It's an arrowhead."

"I got that for you at the Beijing airport." I remarked. "Good thing I didn't get you the panda shot glass or you'd think I was Panda Girl."

She then grabbed me and took me inside.

"Faith, I can't just keep listening to you lie to me." She said. "Look, I'm not going to tell anyone. I won't testify against you, but I do know that it was you. I has nothing to do with any of the evidence that the police have against you."

"How can you be so sure that it's me." I asked. She seemed like she actually had something.

"Because I heard you talking to Mr. Chang about it." She answered. "I was wondering why he decided to come back, so I decide to eavesdrop. I heard telling you how he would join you and how he wanted you to kill less people."

Damn. That was not something that I expected. I wanted to be mad at her for invading my privacy.

"I want to know why you're doing this." She stated. "You're my big sister and I look up to you. I wanted to be like you and that's why I started to act like you did because I was trying to connect with you."

"Aria, acting like I did is why there's a 7-year-old that paid a lot of money to cover up." I reminded her. She knew what had happened. I was 20 when it happened. I wasn't sure how she managed to do such a good job but she did. And no Sam was not the father.

"Faith, please tell me that you have a plan to get out of this. I can't lose you again," She begged. It was at that time that I had come with one. Her finding the secret out had worked to my advantage.

"I think you can help me." I stated.

"How?" She asked.

"Tonight, I want you to go meet Mike at Dad's old steel building." I explained.

That night, I had plenty of people over. I wore a black lace long-sleeved dress. Aria had done what I had asked, so I didn't have to worry about her doing anything at the party. Maybe this new information would even help her clean up her act. If nothing else, the secret would make us closer as sisters. We still hadn't even been shopping together since I got back from the island.

One thing that I couldn't help but notice was that Detective Fabray showed up at the party. Did he really think that I would be able to disable a GPS tracker and get away from the party? I wasn't smart enough to do that and doing so was probably also a crime. I didn't want them to have something that they could actually charge me for.

"So, are you really going to do this?" Mike asked. "You really think that a 17-year-old girl is ready for this."

"She thinks that she is and trust me, my sister is one of the fastest people alive. I told her to avoid getting caught above all us." I explained.

"I can do it." Aria promised as entered the room. "I won't get caught and I won't get hurt."

After they were gone, I was by the door when I noticed someone walk in.

"Do we have a legal meeting because I have friends over?" I asked my fellow blonde.

"Do you think you can tear yourself away from this ill-timed rave so we can talk?" She questioned.

I took her up to my room. We had had some good times in there.

"I can't remember the last time I was in this room." She remarked.

"Well I remember one time. It was Halloween 2005 and we were getting ready for Sam's Halloween party. I was the Invisible Woman."

"I remember that. I wore those horrible fishnets." She declared. I wasn't sure why she thought dressing as Frank Furter from _Rocky Horror_ was a good idea.

"I thought your legs looked good." I declared.

"I just wanted to apologize for how my father has been acting lately." She responded. She could have talked to him about it.

"You know he has a right to feel however he wants." I declared.

"It's not just about Kitty, Faith." She stated.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"After Kitty died, he got more involved in his work." She explained. "I think it's also why I'm an attorney. He ran to the law and I followed, but my mom couldn't. She left him…left us even. You know I'm not trying to tell you this to make you feel bad or worse. I just want you to understand him and what he's been through. It's not your fault, but he blames you."

"Why don't you hate me like him?" I replied. "You have every right to."

"I did. I hated you for a long time." She admitted. "But after this ordeal, I realized that I was focusing so much on what happened to my family that I didn't even think about what could have happened to you. You didn't deserve anything that happened to you on that island. I want to see the scars."

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. I lowered my dress so she could see some of them. It would get really awkward if anyone, especially Sam walked in with me bare-chested and her touching me like that.

"How did you survive all of this?" She asked as she caressed my torso. It turned me on a little.

"I wanted to die at times, but I always thought about you and Aria and everyone else." I answered. It was at that moment that she pulled me into a kiss. It was a very hot kiss. After a few seconds, she seemed to realize what she was doing because she quickly exited the room. I made sure to zip my dress back up before going back out. We were very lucky that no one had come inside.

"Quinn, wait." I stated. It was too late because she had always gone out the door.

 _On the island, Karofsky tried to kill me before the Chinese man came and rescued me. She took down the man in the mask and broke me free before the two of us ran._

I was nervous for what Aria and Mike were doing. For the plan to work, I wouldn't be able to contact them at all, so I hoped that everything would go okay. I would feel terrible if something happened to either of them. At least I would have to wait until I was in my room to do it. It was lucky that I was in my room when the phone rang. I had had a few drinks by then. It was my first time in a while.

"Mission Accomplished." Aria told me. At that point, someone knocked on the door.

"Miss Hudson, one of the guests wanted to send a drink up." A waiter told me. I didn't need any more drinks.

"I don't need any more drinks." I replied as I opened the door.

It was at that time that I realized that the waiter had a gun. I quickly disarmed him and threw him to the ground. It was a bit hard to fight drunk. Thankfully, before I had to do anything else, a shot fired and I saw Detective Fabray holding his gun.

Within a few minutes, Aria was home and took a seat next to me on the couch.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked.

"I was just doing my work. The guy who was fighting you broke the ankle monitor." He explained. Oh, it was off. I was drunker than I thought.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked as she and Will came in.

"Mom, I'm fine." I stated.

"This is your fault." She told the detective. "You have put a target on my daughter's back."

"Do you know who attacked her?" Will questioned.

"We don't know, but it was likely someone with a grudge against Robyn Hood." Russel declared. "Speaking of which, you're free to go."

"Why?" I asked.

"I got a call from my lieutenant." He explained. "It seems an arms dealer was attacked tonight by the vigilante. There were multiple witnesses. I may not like you, but I was wrong."

"Okay, if we are done here, would you kindly get the hell out of my house?" Mom asked.

"Detective, thank you." I told him as he left.

Afterwards, Aria and I went up to my room.

"That was so cool." She gushed. "You have to let me do that again some time."

"That was a one-time thing." I explained. "Now that the eye is off me, I can go back to wearing the hood."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Speedy, this won't work with you going out with me." I pointed out. "You're in your senior year of high school and you can't be staying out late with me. I want you to have as normal of a life as possible. I'm sorry."

"Well can you at least give me some lessons if I keep my curfew?" She questioned.

"No, but I will take you shopping…for regular clothes." I stated.

The following day, I looked over my room as I thought about the island. I was interrupted in my thought by the door opening. There I saw Quinn.

"It was a wild party." I quipped. I wasn't sure if it was the right time for humor.

"My dad told me about what happened." She told me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered.

"I wanted to talk more about your scars." She stated.

"I don't like to show them to people." I admitted. "I know that people will think of me differently if they see them. They'd think of me as damaged. So was that all that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Okay, it seems that we're still attracted to each other." She responded. "But nothing can happen between us, Faith. No one can know what happened and it can't happen again."

"I know." I agreed. I couldn't have a girlfriend with what I was doing. I did not want to put anyone else in harm's way.

Later, I went to the lair with Mike.

"So, how did Aria take it?" He asked.

"She obviously wasn't happy about it, but I do believe that she'll keep the secret." I answered.

"Well I think if she wants to help, you should let her." He opined. "She's going to be worried about you every night and her staying close gives her a best idea that you're safe. It gives her piece of mind."

"I'll think about it." I stated. "But for right now, I have a job to finish."

So this chapter had some breaks from Arrow canon. For starters, Aria found out and took over as the Hood instead and there was also the revelation that Faith has a daughter that she gave up for adoption, which admittedly isn't too different. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Legacies

Mike and I were training together. We had these metal poles that we were wielding. I was in my bra and yoga pants. I took a swing at him, hitting in the mouth.

"Variable acceleration. It throws your opponent off of his game." I explained.

"That was nice. Who taught you that?" Mike asked.

"His name was Yao Fei." I answered.

"Did he give you those scars?" Mike quipped.

"At least one of them." I replied as I prepared to go again.

"What about the others? He questioned. I didn't answer. "You know you're going to have to tell me what really happened on that island someday, and your sister probably wants to know too. I can't believe that you told her."

"I'm sitting right here." Aria said from behind my computer. I then took the time to hit Mike in the legs.

"Speedy, can you toss me my shirt?" I asked as Aria threw it to me.

"Maybe we shouldn't go shopping when it's raining like this." Aria stated. "So are you really going to go after this Dalton Rumba guy?"

"He jacks up the water and heat prices in the Glades and takes it away from people who can't pay even in the winter." I explained.

"He's also deaf in one ear." Aria pointed out. "You have time until winter. How about something more relevant?"

"You had an idea?" I asked.

"Yes." Aria declared as she pulled up some article about a group called the Royal Flush Gang. "They've been robbing banks for three years. They recently came here and shot an off-duty cop and he's in a coma."

"Well this is something that the police should probably handle." I opined.

"You're saying that like the police are competent." Mike pointed out. I thought that they were pretty competent.

"I'm pretty sure that they're coming back." Aria responds. "They've been known to go to multiple banks per city."

"Aria, I don't think you completely understand what I'm doing." I replied.

"You fight bad guys with a bow." Mike declared.

"I don't fight street thugs." I replied. "That's a symptom of what's wrong with this city. I'm trying to go after the disease."

"I understand that this is Dad's list, but maybe there's more to saving the city than just going for the big dogs." My sister replied.

"You don't get it. Dad died so I could live and make a difference. I want to go by his mission of saving this city that he and the people in this book ruined." I said.

Was it a little narrow-minded, yes, but sometimes you had to think with a narrow mind in order to not get distracted from what was important. I was beginning to think that it was a mistake letting Aria even come with me to the lair.

"Faith, there's not only one way to save the city." Mike declared.

"Well this is how I want to do it." I explained. "There's crime in this city every day. I can't stop everyone."

"Maybe you need to learn what it really means to be a hero." Aria stated. "Mike, can you take me home?"

I wasn't a hero. I wasn't sure why people thought that I was. I was someone who killed people in an effort to change things. On the island, I had hallucinations of my dad, probably from being tired and malnourished and sleeping on the ground.

The next morning, Aria decided to talk about something else.

"So haven't you noticed that she's been feeling down lately…wait of course you haven't. You've been too busy going after fat cats." She remarked.

"Since when do you care about mom's feelings?" I asked.

"Since our stepfather suddenly decided to take a business trip to the other side of the world." Aria answered.

"I think it's always sudden when someone of Will's status takes a business trip. There's nothing to worry about." I stated.

When we got downstairs, I noticed that Mom was all smiles and even had flowers in her hand.

"Guess I just finished talking to: Al Motta, Sugar's father." She explained.

"Ah yes, Sugar Motta, the perfect daughter." I responded. She seemed to a little surprised by it.

"Is she perfect?" Mom asked.

"According to you." I answered before mimicking her. "'Sugar just won the swimming competition.' 'Faith, Sugar's starring in the school play.'"

"'Faith, Sugar just got accepted into Harvard and Julliard." Aria added.

"That's because Sugar got a perfect score on her SATs." I explained.

"So how do you think she studied and cured cancer?" Aria questioned.

"Well they're coming for brunch and expect you to be there." Mom declared.

"I have plans." I argued.

"That's fine because they're coming tomorrow." Mom stated.

"So, close to a clean getaway." Aria quipped before Mom said that she had to come too. "Faith, didn't we have that thing to do tomorrow?"

"Whatever thing is I'm sure you can reschedule because I haven't seen the Mottas in years." Mom replied.

"I hate you." Aria said before she walked away. At that time, my phone rang.

"Hey Mike." I answered.

"So your friend Dalton Rumba just attempted suicide." Mike explained. "How fast can you get to Starling General?"

"I'll be right there." I stated.

However, before I could get out the door, I noticed Sam was there.

"Faith, just the girl I wanted to see." He remarked. "I just got a new sports car. I was thinking we could take it for a ride."

"I'd love to but I have plans." I stated before I left.

I headed to the hospital and met Mike.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Dalton Rumba doesn't seem like someone who would try to kill himself."

"Well he didn't." Mike responded. I then realized that Mike had set me up. He had me talk to the woman whose husband was shot in the bank robbery.

"Is your husband going to be okay?" I asked. I didn't exactly like being put in such a spot.

"The doctors say the next 24 hours are crucial." The woman explained. "He probably should have just stayed still."

"I've known some police officers." Mike said. "They always want to help others even if it means risking their own lives."

She then thanked us and walked away.

"You lied to me." I declared.

"You asked me to work with you, not for you." He explained. "You said that it was because you knew the kind of man I am. I'm the type of man who wants to make things right. I want to make a difference and…where are you going?"

"To make a difference. Let's catch some bank robbers." I stated.

We looked over the footage from the bank.

"That guy has a temper." Mike declared. "He's the only who shot our friend."

"He's got a class ring." I stated.

"I happen to think it's from high school." Mike remarked as he blew up the picture. "The only problem is that you can't read it from here."

"But if the police saw it, they might have taken a picture which would be in evidence lockup." I declared.

"Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do." He stated.

"Okay I won't tell you." I replied.

I went to the police station and stealthily made my way through. I took out a flash drive and put it in the computer. I hoped I would be able to download everything before I ended up being discovered because I wasn't looking for a fight. Thankfully I was.

The next day, I returned to factory and found that Aria was there.

"So this is the bank manager Ace punched." I declared.

"That's the symbol for Larchmont High." Aria declared. I looked at her. "We played them once."

"So anyway, I looked at a list of students around the same height and weight." I explained.

"That seems like it would give a lot of people." Mike remarked.

"It did, but I managed to find one: Scott Cooper. He dropped out in his senior year. That was the last he was ever seen along with his family including his father, mother, and younger brother." I stated as I pulled up a photo.

"There two other men involved in the robbery." Mike noted.

"There was a woman too." I added. "22 people exited the bank, but excluding the police officer, there were 23 people inside."

"So, we're looking for a family." Aria declared. "Speaking of which, we need to be at brunch…now."

"Please tell me you have a dress for me." I stated.

"Yes, I do. I hope you can change in the car." She responded.

Changing in the car was not fun, but I managed to do it. I wore a red lace long-sleeved dress while and a black dress that probably showed my cleavage than mom would like.

"Sorry, we're late." Aria replied.

"Yeah, I really didn't miss Sunday drivers on the island." I added.

"It's good to see you Faith." Al stated before he kissed my hand.

"Well we're just glad that she's home." Mom declared.

"And you returned a celebrity." Sugar commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's see. Billionaire heiress returns from a deserted island. There's a bidding war going on for your life story." She explained. "At least there's what my agent says."

"Agent? I thought you were a brain surgeon, Sugar." I replied as we sat down at the table.

"I know it's crazy." Sugar remarked before she proceeded to talk about some things I didn't understand. "And the next thing I know, there's an agent trying make me the next Dr. Oz."

"Why would they want you to be a wizard?" I asked. Everyone else in the room laughed. I didn't see what was so funny.

"Sis, please start reading Us Weekly again." Aria responded.

"Well the truth is, I think that as Starling City's more fortunate, we should help those in need." Sugar remarked. "Don't you agree, Faith."

"I think I should leave the heroism to you, Sugar." I declared.

"So now that you're back, will you be taking a job with Hudson Global?" Al asked. I thought it was common knowledge that I wasn't.

"I'm opening a night club." I explained.

"Miss, your liquor distributor is on the line." Mike interrupted. I realized that there was no one on the phone. He then whispered into my ear. "The First Bank of Starling was hit a few minutes ago."

I did have doubts if I could get there in time to stop it.

"You want to meet?" I asked before I got up. "I'm so sorry, but duty calls."

I could see Aria mouthing 'I hate you' to me as I left. I did kind of want to get away from Sugar's bragging. Mike gave a quick briefing of where I could possibly find them.

Once I got there, I noticed that there was already a bit of a shootout between the gang and the police. I had my sights set on something else. I shot an arrow at one of the money bags and then at their guns and then at the other money bag. They managed to get away, but without any of the money. I would followed them, but I had to make sure that I wasn't caught by the cops. I wondered if I could get back in time.

The next day, I decided to head back to the company to see my favorite IT girl. Granted, she was the only IT girl I knew, but it was still true.

"I should add personal internet searcher to Faith Hudson to my job title." Jessa quipped. This time I had Mike with me. "I mean that in a most sincere way possible."

"His name is Scott Cooper." I stated. "We used to be friends before the accident and wanted to see if I could get back in touch."

"Guess you didn't have Facebook on that island." Jessa commented.

"She didn't even have Myspace." Mike replied. I wasn't sure why he was trying to be funny.

"Well there really isn't much recent activity. He's gone pretty dry. I guess you met at the factory." She stated.

"What factory?" I questioned.

"The Hudson Steel Factory." She answered. "Scott Cooper worked there for 15 years before it shut down in 2007."

"Scott Cooper worked for my father?" I asked in surprise.

"I guess you weren't that close." She replied. I had a lie but it wouldn't be appropriate. "He worked as foreman until your dad outsourced to China. It seems like the financers found a loophole that prevented them from having to pay severance and pension to their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes, including Scott Cooper."

Well it seemed like this was more related to my mission than I thought. I thought back to the island how I hallucinated a conversation with my father about wanting to die. In the hallucination, I tried to kill myself.

"So, there was a bar that the factory guys hung out at." I told Mike after we left the room. "I'm hoping that Scott Cooper wants to take a stroll down memory lane."

"And what's your plan if he actually shows up?" Mike questioned.

"I'll give him the chance to do the right thing." I answered.

"It seems like he blew that chance when he decided to become a criminal." Mike pointed out.

"This is happening of my father's decision." I argued. "My family did this."

"This isn't your fault. The Coopers aren't the victims." He declared.

"My family stole from this city and hurt the people that lived here." I explained before I got in the elevator "I want the chance to make it right and I want to give Scott Cooper and his family the same chance."

I headed down to the bar and found that Scott was there and dealing blackjack.

"Mind if I play a game?" I asked.

"Faith Hudson: the princess returns." He remarked as he shuffled the cards. "I didn't picture you as someone who would hang out in the Glades."

"My father used to bring me here. There was an arcade machine with a Miss Pacman game that I had the high score in." I explained.

"The last time I saw your dad, he was promising me that the factory wouldn't move to China." He stated. "Two weeks later, it was gone."

"My father made some mistakes." I admitted. "He hurt some people and when people are hurt, they make bad decisions. But I know that those choices aren't the end. You can always turn it around. If my father had made it back alive, I think he would have done things differently, but he didn't get the chance for that."

"Is there a point to this?" The man asked. "Is this supposed to get my house back?"

"No, but I can get you a new house and a new job." I suggested. "Hudson Global is in fact global, so I can get you a job as soon as next week."

"How about fuck you?" He answered. "I have my dignity and I don't need charity from the daughter of the man who ruined my life."

"Okay. Well both of us are dealing with consequences of my dad's decisions. What he did was on him, but the future is determined by what we do."

I put my card of the table and also slipped a bug into his jacket. I headed back to the lair and began to listen to the family's conversation.

"What's this?" Mike asked.

"I dropped a bug in Scott Cooper's jacket." I stated.

"I thought you were giving him another chance." He responded.

"That's what I believe, but I also know I would be dumb to just expect him to take it." I explained. As I listened, I found out that their son was the one who wanted to keep going and they wanted to do it with him.

"Now what?" Mike asked.

"Looks like I'm going to have to take them down." I explained.

The following night, I went to Sam's fundraiser for Quinn's office. My hope was that they would too fixated on each other to notice me leaving when I had to. That and I had Aria with me to help distract them. We wore the same dresses from brunch.

"Monitor the Coopers with this." I said as I handed Mike a device.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to slip away?" Mike questioned.

"I'm getting better at it." I stated.

"She's using to do it." Aria responded.

"You used to complain about not being able to go to these parties." I pointed out.

"That was before Mom started to drag me to them before you came back." She argued.

"Well please don't get drunk." I requested.

"I make no promises." Aria retorted as we headed inside.

Of course, things got a little awkward when I noticed that Sugar was there. She actually took Quinn away from Sam.

"I am trying so hard to impress her." Sam stated. "How is it that everyone else, especially girls know the exact thing to say?"

"Well girls know what girls like." I pointed out. "Look, if it makes you feel better, Quinn isn't into girls like that."

"So why did you skip out on the sports car yesterday?" He asked. "You used to love that stuff.

Before I could say anything, Mike came over.

"Miss Hudson, there is a woman who needs to speak to you." He declared.

"I'm interviewing bartenders." I lied before I made my exit. Of course, it probably left questions to why I was going at night, unless the interview involved something extra.

I headed to the bank because I knew that they would be there. A guard was knocked out, apparently by chloroform. I found the one in the ace mask.

"Kyle Cooper." I stated.

"I came prepared." He responded as he held up a police shield. That would only protect him from the front. It also only helped if he had it up at all times.

I shot an arrow at his shoulder and the two of us began to grapple. My size was still a bit of a disadvantage in close combat. Luckily, I was well-trained. At that time, the security woke up and shot at Kyle. It must have not been very strong chloroform. Anyway, Scott jumped in the way and was hit. I took the opportunity to punch Kyle out.

"He's bleeding out." I told the guard as I made my way toward the exit. "Call 911 now!"

He left and I went over to Scott.

"Is my son okay?" He asked.

"He's fine." I explained.

I headed straight to my room after what happened. I heard he didn't deserve.

"Faith, can I come in?" Aria questioned.

"Sure." I responded.

She was walked and noticed my smudged makeup

"You've been crying." She noted. "What happened?"

"Scott Cooper is dead." I answered. "I didn't kill him, but I couldn't save him either. I really wanted him to do well and turn his life around."

"Well sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to." Aria responded. "I think Dad would be proud of you for trying to fix one of the problems that he created. Maybe there is more than one way to save the city."

"Maybe." I agreed.

"By the way, that police officer woke up." She added. "He's going to be okay."

 _On the island, I held a page up to the fire and noticed that the pages had been covered with invisible ink. It was a list of names. I knew what my dad wanted._

I went to see my mom. I knew that she wasn't feeling appreciated and my tendency to disappear probably didn't help.

"So, Mom, I'm sorry for not being around." I stated. "Starting a business is harder than I thought."

It probably would still be hard. I would actually have to start doing that soon.

"Well, I'm a bit lonely with Will being gone." She admitted. "I recognizing that you have grown up, but I do miss my little girl."

"I have an idea. I know a great place to eat that we can talk." I stated.

I took her to Big Belly Burger and we each order the special which included a milkshake.

"Thanks, Mercedes." I declared. I then noticed she had a fork and knife in her hands. "Mom, it's a burger."

She smiled and put the utensils down before taking a bite into it.

"That is a good burger." She remarked. "You know I bet Sugar Motta doesn't know where to find the best burger in Starling City."

"So, I have one thing on her." I quipped before having some of my own burger.

"You have everything on her." She assured me.

So Aria and Faith's relationship is definitely improving. Faith and Sam not so much. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Muse of Fire

I was riding my motorcycle around town when I noticed that I was getting a phone call. Fortunately, I had a Bluetooth earpiece under my helmet. I took off of the helmet and answered it.

"Hello?" I responded. The downside was that I couldn't see who was calling.

"Mom told me to remind you that you have lunch with her." Aria told me.

"Was I supposed to lunch with her?" I inquired.

"She left you like 5 messages. Just because you're a superhero doesn't mean that you can ignore her." She explained. "Just bite the bullet and have a Caesar salad with her."

I headed to Hudson Global and noticed my mom was talking to some guy. At that point, I noticed someone else on a motorcycle. They pulled out a gun.

"Duck and cover!" I shouted as the bullet was fired. The man was hit and my mom fell to the ground. The person drove off and I ran to my mother's aid. "Mom, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." She declared.

"Call 911." I told an onlooker before I ran off. I wanted to find that assassin. For some reason, I thought it would be faster on foot. I knew I couldn't outrun a motorcycle, so I decided to see if I could find a way to slow it down. I threw a metal rod at the wheel. I honestly didn't care if I they died in a crash because they had put my mother in harm's way. Unfortunately, a truck drove by and the person got away.

That night, Aria and I went to the hospital. She was still in her uniform for some reason. The doctor was checking her eyes as we walked in.

"Are you okay?' I asked.

"I'm fine." Mom repeated.

"As I was telling your mother, she has a grade 2 concussion." The doctor explained. How many grades were there? "She can go home as long as someone watches her."

"Thank you." I said before the doctor walked away. "I'm sorry that I ran. I thought you were fine."

"What did you think that you were going to accomplish?" She inquired.

"I thought I could get the license plate or something." I lied.

"Did you forget that you had a motorcycle too?" Aria asked me once we were out of the room. "I thought you were a better hero than that."

"That's cute." I responded.

"This isn't a joke. You left Mom alone in the street. Did you think that in the impossible chance that you could catch this person, it would automatically make Mom better?"

"I get it. I messed up." I replied.

"You know just because I know what you're doing doesn't mean it's the right thing." She remarked before she went back into the room.

At that point, I noticed Russel and his partner.

"Detectives, do you have any leads on the shooter?" I questioned.

"No." The other one answered. I probably needed to learn his name. I then noticed that it was Adams. "Did you get a look at him?"

"No, they were wearing a helmet." I answered. "I've got my head of security on his way. I want my mom protected at all times."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we don't think your mom was the target. The dead guy had several mob connections. She was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I decided that I needed to blow off some steam. I went down to my club and began to hit my training dummy. I knew that Aria was right and I was kind of mad at myself for making the wrong decision.

"Faith, your mom nearly died. I thank you've earned a day off." Mike stated.

"My mom wasn't the target." I explained. "This man was: Josh Groban. Groban worked for Romero Construction and John Romero."

"You mean the mob boss John Romero?" Mike retorted.

"I did some digging. Groban wasn't the first member of Romero's crew that was hit." I explained. "He's got a lot of enemies. The best way to figure who is targeting his organization is to get inside it."

"So, let me get this straight." He remarked. "Your mom is nearly killed in the crossfire of a shooting and you want to deal with it by going undercover in the mob?"

"I'm not trying to deal with it. I'm trying to catch a killer" I argued. I didn't need to emotionally process it. I learned that a long time ago.

"Have you ever considered just being there for your family?" He challenged.

"I would do that, but Aria is made at me for trying to chase the attacker and I don't want to tell my mother the truth." I explained. "So, what I'm going to do is protect my family, and Mike, when I find this guy, I'm gonna kill him."

Later that night, I noticed that Aria was dressed like she was going out. Granted, I also looked like I was going out wearing a blue long-sleeved lace off-shoulder dress and royal blue heels.

"Where are you going, Speedy?" I asked.

"Clubbing, which I need to do in a club." She answered.

"I thought you weren't doing that anymore." I declared. "Plus, you should be watching Mom."

"I've been watching her all day." She argued. "What are you doing that's so important?"

"I'm going to try to catch the person who has been killing the members of the Romero crime family." I answered.

"Maybe I could do it." She suggested.

"Aria, the mob is no place for a teenage girl." I stated.

At that point, Sam walked in.

"Wow, you two both look ready to party." He commented.

"Only one of us is apparently." Thea grumbled before she went upstairs.

"So, I'm sorry to hear about your mom and I'm glad she's okay." He stated. "So, I had something that I wanted to tell you and didn't want anyone else to, that person being Quinn. We're going to dinner and I'm nervous."

"It's good that you two are going out. Quinn deserves someone special and so do you." I commented.

I thought of many ways to go undercover. One of them was an escort, but then I considered that I could just use my celebrity status to meet him. I went to his house and rang the doorbell. I also had some business status.

"Mr. Romero, it's good to see you." I greeted him before he kissed my hand.

"Call me John, Miss Hudson." He declared.

"Then call me Faith." I responded before he closed the door.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me here." He told me.

"My Daddy said living rooms make the best meeting rooms." I declared.

"I'll have to steal that." He commented. "Come, let's have a drink."

I couldn't help but notice a woman at the top of the stairs wearing a black dress. She very short with black hair and brown eyes. I hoped that he would be civil with me.

We headed out to his living room.

"So, Faith, I'm surprised that you agreed to meet with me. I was under the impression from the news that you weren't going to be involved in your family's company." He said.

"Well, haven't you ever heard not to believe everything you hear on the news?" I retorted as he laughed. "The press is always wrong."

"I know about that." He replied, laughing again. "So, I'll be frank. I want the contract to build the Applied Sciences Building. Your mother didn't seem that interested. How is she by the way?"

"She's recuperating at home." I told him. "Thank you for your concern. I'm also sorry to hear what happened to your associate Josh Groban. I can't imagine who would want to kill him."

"Josh was a good friend." He remarked as he wiped a tear from his eye. "He was a good man. I sometimes wonder why I stay with all of the violence in this city."

"I've thought the same things, but it all comes down to my family." I answered.

"Family is the thing that keeps up coming back home." The woman from the stairs declared as she walked into the room.

"Faith, this is my daughter, Frida." John declared as he stood up. I decided to stand up as well and then shook the shorter woman's hand.

"I'm going out." Frida declared.

"Take one of the guys with you." John told her.

"I can take care of myself." Frida argued.

"I'm not asking." John replied as he stroked her chin.

"John, your meeting is happening right now." His associate interrupted.

"Maybe I should come back later." I offered.

"No, no, just give us a minute." John said as he took Frida out of the room with him. After a few minutes, the two of them returned. "I'm sorry, Faith, something's come up. Frida would love to take you to dinner and discuss the deal further if you don't mind."

"I was really hoping to speak with you." I remarked in surprise.

"Well you speak for your family. My daughter also speaks for ours." He declared.

"That's not necessary." I said with a blush.

"It's my pleasure." Frida responded.

"I look forward to working together." John remarked before he left. I couldn't believe that I was being forced on a date. Yes, Frida was hot and all, but it was still pretty awkward, especially since she was the daughter of the biggest mobster in Starling City.

We went to a small Italian restaurant. I imagined that it was one of the places that John was taking protection money from.

"You're an angel, Frida, so beautiful and your date is quite stunning as well." The waiter remarked. "We're gonna take care of you, and you'll tell your father about it."

"Of course, Mr. Russo." Frida declared before they left. "So, I heard your mother was in an accident. Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. It takes a lot more than a concussion to bring her down." I replied.

"I'm glad." She responded before she looked at the menu. "Now why would you want to go into business with my father? You know who he is and how he makes his money."

"You don't approve of your father's business?" I asked.

"We have the same last name and we are always connected by that name." She stated. "You're already judging me just like I'm already judging you."

"Right, I'm Lindsay Lohan in the _Castaway_ remake." I responded.

"I didn't know you heard that." She said. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I've learned to live with my past." I answered.

"Can I ask you something?" She questioned. I decided to wait for her instead of pointing out that she just did. "I know that island must have sucked and all but did you ever think that it was great to be away from it all? You didn't need to worry about your family or be the person that everyone excepted you to be?"

Later, everyone else left except for us.

"Um…no." I responded in surprise. " People always ask me what I missed the most and I would give some superficial answer because that's what the media wants."

"Why don't you just tell the truth?" She questioned.

"Because if I tell the truth it turns into some sap fest and I don't want that." I told her. "I missed my sister. I wanted to be with her when she was growing up. I'm still not sure if she was better off growing up without me or not."

"Still, I bet all of that stuff that you went through changed you." She commented.

"You know your cross is beautiful." I told her, referring to her necklace.

"It was a gift from my fiancée." She replied.

"I didn't know you were engaged." I remarked. I didn't know if I liked her, but it looked like she there was no chance of it now.

"I'm not." She said with a bite. "She died."

"I'm sorry." I stated.

"You don't need to be sorry. You didn't kill her." She told me.

"Well it's really nice to be with someone who understands me." I admitted.

"It's nice to be someone who gets how hard the world can be." She responded. "Your boobs are vibrating."

I blushed and answered my phone.

"Hey, something's come up. You need to get out of there." Mike declared.

"Okay." I replied before hanging up. "I'm sorry, Frida, I need to go. Maybe we can meet again like this some other time."

"I would like that, but don't even think about trying to pay." She remarked as I went into my pocketbook.

"So, I didn't want to go out with you tonight." I said after getting up and putting my phone up.

"That makes two of us." She retorted.

"But, I'm glad I did." I added.

"That makes two of us." She repeated before I started to walk away. "Faith…be careful with my father."

"What happened?" I asked Mike once I was outside.

"It's about what's about to happen. Romero's enforcer Carl Howell has been paying visits to everyone who owes the mob protection money." He explained.

"Mike, I'm trying to deal with the guy who took a shot at my mother, not take down the mob." I declared.

"Well Howell has already put four people in the hospital tonight and if somebody doesn't stop him, that guy that owns Breadstix is going to be next."

"Wait, Breadstix? That's where I am." I remarked. "I was having dinner with Romero's daughter."

"Faith, you're supposed to be undercover not under the covers." He replied. That wasn't an image that I needed to think about.

"First, ew. Second, I didn't have a choice." I added.

"Well it seems like you made quite the sacrifice." He stated as a car pulled up.

I hurried to get changed and made it just in time. I also found out that I wasn't the only one. The mysterious assailant was there too. Only this time I realized how short they were. It was definitely a woman. I began to fight with her and took her helmet off to reveal that it was Frida. Now things were really awkward.

I went back to the club and found Mike was still there. I was confused to say the least.

"I don't understand. Why is she targeting her own family?" I inquired.

"I don't know. I thought you had parental issues." He quipped.

"It's not a joke, Mike." I warned him.

"Faith, you're not falling for this girl, are you?" He asked. "I know you can't be that crazy. Frida Romero shot at your mother and also murdered four men in cold blood."

"She has to have reasons for what she's doing." I challenged.

"Since when do you care about the bad guy's reasons? She's the bad guy and I thought your mission was to stop the bad guys. You need to get your head in the game. You know all these murders are going to make her father angrier."

"I know what I'm doing." I declared.

"You know your sister's right. You have been losing focus." Mike remarked before he walked away.

In the morning, I heard a knock on the door. It was Russel.

"Detective, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Your friend with the arrows was at Breadstix last night." He told me.

"And I was there with a date last night. So do you think that I'm hood girl, again?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't be able to prove it.

"No, it's about your date, Frida Romero. Her family is bad news and you should stay away from her." He stated.

"Since when do you care about my wellbeing?" I challenged.

"I made a mistake a few weeks ago and almost got you killed." He explained.

"So, you felt like you owned me one?" I asked.

"Well if I did, I don't anymore." He answered.

That night, I decided to go to the cemetery where Michelle Stanton, Frida's fiancée was buried. I found her there. She was crying and knelt in front of it.

"How did you find me here?" She asked.

"You always come here on Saturday nights." I pointed out. "I know that you're the one who has been killing your father's men."

"When you love someone as much as I loved her, you can't just turn that off when they're taken from you." She declared. "When there's no one to love, it turns to hate. Faith, you should stay away from me."

"You know you're the third person to say that to me." I commented.

I followed as she tried to leave. Unfortunately, a group of mobsters appeared and kidnapped us.

"My daddy's gonna kill you for this." Frida remarked.

"Shut up." Howell said as he slapped her to the ground. I began to work my way out of the zip-ties. I couldn't help but why people stopped using handcuffs. They were so much harder to get out of. "I've been wanting to do that for years, you spoiled bitch. I knew that it was someone from the inside waging war against your father and me. You dropped this at Breadstix."

"You're smarter than I give you credit for." She taunted. He then turned to hit her and I got up and knocked him to the ground.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit a lady?" I asked.

At that point, a fight broke out and it ended with Frida breaking Howell's neck. She looked for so when she did it.

"I didn't have a choice, Faith." She said. "No one can know about me."

The following day, I went to check on my mom when I noticed that Will was back.

"Is she okay?" Aria asked me.

"Will is home. She's gonna be fine." I whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was bitchy before." She declared. "I should be more supportive of what you do because I know you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry. You were only slightly bitchy." I quipped. "You were also right."

"Well I want to be part of your team full time." She admitted. "I think we need each other and I want to learn to fight like you."

"Let's not push it." I declared. "So, I have something to ask you. Say everyone is telling me to stay away from a girl. Should I?"

"No, fuck their opinion." She replied. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I needed to talk about what happened.

That night, I went to see Frida. That meant breaking into her room.

"I'd ask how you got in here, but I imagine the Starling City Vigilante is resourceful." She remarked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I saw you fight and I fought you. I remembered that." She said. "That island changed you in ways that only someone like me can understand."

"No." I responded. "What you're is wrong, no matter how good it feels. It's not justice. It's murder."

"Sometimes murder is justice." She argued.

"Your father killed your fiancée." I said before she cut me off.

"And what did your father do to you?" She challenged. "Isn't the girl in the hood fighting to set things right? Why is your vendetta better than mine? We're the same."

"No, we're not. You need to do things differently and I'm going to teach you." I said before I kissed her.

So I'm really trying to get back to writing things. I'm going to try to update regularly. Anyway, John Romero is played by Milo Ventimiglia. It was originally going to be Rachel as the Huntress, but Rachel's appearance in Chapter 2 killed that off and I didn't think Brittany had any chemistry with Faith. Anyway, please don't forget to review.


End file.
